Let Me Just Stare
by AlmostLover321
Summary: AU. It beens months since Wolfram moved in next door to Yuuri. He still doesn't know how to play baseball so Yuuri decides to try to teach him.
1. Chapter 1: Julia Academy

_I believe Wolfram and Yuuri are definitely OOC at the beginning, but I think it kind of turns back into how they would react. This truthfully originally wasn't going to be a Yuuram fanfic, but I had written it and thought "Why not?" so I changed character names and adjusted a few details and here it is. I will not bother you with my notes anymore more._

* * *

><p>My eyes followed his as he read across the paper. A few times his eyes narrowed in confusion. The only slight movement he made in an hour was to rest his head on his left hand. He yawned as he put down the paper and replaced its presence with a book. No movement was made after that. I tended to shift uncomfortably every five minutes just from watching his stillness. I was supposed to be studying for the upcoming exams next week.<p>

"You know, if you had as much concentration on your studies as you have staring at me, you would have the best scores of anyone in our year," he suddenly muttered, slowly shifting his eyes from the book to my surprised eyes.

"Was I staring at you? Sorry. I guess I zoned out for a bit," I lied.

"The dazed look on your face was enough to make me start daydreaming halfway through the page," he sighed, giving me a weary smile.

"Studying with me is a pain, isn't it?" I muttered, glancing at my stack of books and cringing.

He laughed and reached his hand out to rumple my hair. He knew I hated it when he did that. I felt heat rush towards my face as I tugged at his arm. He lifted his hands from my now tousled locks and laughed a bit more. My bangs covered my eyes. I frantically pushed them to the side.

"Your bangs are getting long again," he commented as I tried to flatten the rest of my hair to its previous neatness.

"Your point?" I questioned, raising my eyebrows at him and giving up on my hair.

"They fall in your face a lot, don't they? Shouldn't you cut them?" he asked.

"You know I'm growing my hair out," I pointed out.

"I don- ...you can grow your hair and keep your bangs short, you know," he stated, laying back on the floor.

"He's already got it covered thanks to me," my mother announced, storming into my room.

I groaned as my mother ran over to me and sat beside me. I glared at her as she forcefully turned my head toward her. She separated my bangs from the rest of my hair and pinned them back with two bobby pins to create a tiny bump. My mother used to always do that with her hair before she cut her bangs. She pulled at a few stray strands until she was satisfied with their position. I wouldn't dare touch the pins after she left. She became exceedingly angry last time and she's horrifying when she's angry.

"Yuuri, I thought you were going to practice today," my mother said, confused.

"I was going to, but your son complained until I caved and said I would help him when I was needed. So far, he succeeded in nothing but daydreaming," Yuuri replied, pointing his book at me and sitting back up.

My mother glanced over at me with a devilish smirk on her face. I made the mistake of telling her my secret about Yuuri. I shook my head noticeably enough for him to stare at me with a concerned look spread across his face.

"How about both of you go practice. Fresh air might do both of you good," my mother suggested innocently.

"Alright," Yuuri said with enthusiasm, dropping his book, immediately taking my arm in a firm grasp, and standing up while pulling me up.

"Please, no! I can't! I'll hurt you! No! No! I don't want to!" I protested as he dragged me out of my bedroom and towards the stairs.

My mother and I had moved here to Japan last year from Hollywood, California. I never went out that much since I was always afraid of getting caught by the paparazzi. Therefore, I had never played sports, let alone watched any. Yuuri was the first person I met here. He lives in the house beside mine. I watched him play baseball in his backyard* with his teammates from my balcony the day we moved in. He noticed me and called me over. I shook my head and went back inside, but he went as far as to come over to ask me in person. That's when I told him I hadn't a clue what baseball was. It was obviously a lie, but it was the best thing I could think of at the time to get him off my case. The look on his face he gave me would've been priceless if he hadn't been giving me that look. Since then, he vowed to teach me how to play. I escaped this until recently. Baseball season* was over and our senior year of high school was just starting.

"It's not that bad," Yuuri defended.

"It's not going to kill you, Wolfie!" my mother called out.

I glared at her once more as Yuuri continued to drag me away. The thought of sports terrifies me. I know people consider running a sport. I do that, but it's the other ones that scare me. I gave up struggling against Yuuri quickly and finally noticed his hand was on my arm. Before I could drown any bad thoughts, I blushed. By the time we got to his backyard, I was on the verge of passing out. Yuuri freed my arm and turned toward me. His determined face falls at the sight of me and is replaced with concern yet again.

"Wolf, are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. Fine. Why?" I replied whimsically.

"You look feverish," he stated, placing the back of his right hand on my forehead.

"It's nothing. Sometimes I get a fever when I'm nervous," I lied.

"Right," he mumbled, picking up a baseball bat that was leaning against the side of the house.

"What?" I questioned.

"Nothing," he answered, holding out the bat to me. "Take it."

I did as I was told and held it in my right hand. I looked at it and back up at Yuuri, clueless. He raised his eyebrows and positioned both my hands at the lower, skinnier end of the bat. I kept it held firmly in that position and continued to stare at him without a clue. He started to laugh.

"Are you really American? Honestly, isn't baseball technically an American sport? How do you not know it?" he asked, shaking with laughter.

I dropped the bat in anger. "_Sorry_! I'm so sorry that my mother's famous and I lived in a city with girls who clung to me whenever they noticed me just because of who my mother was. I'm _sorry_ they only wanted to go shopping, see dance recitals and musicals, go to clubs or movie premiers! How would you like to be suddenly stuck in a world like that!" I snapped.

"Whoa! Calm down a little. I was kidding, but seriously, no baseball at all?" Yuuri replied, picking up the bat.

"I might've seen bits on the news before, but I never watched the channel long enough to actually see any," I murmured.

I directed my gaze to the ground. I flinched as he walked closer to me. He walked around me so he was behind me. He reached around me to reposition my hands. His hands covered mine and he pulled the bat back so it hovered close to my right shoulder. If I thought I was going to pass out before, I was definitely going to now. His body heat surrounded me and threatened to swallow me. His hands touched mine. His arms touched mine. His chest was pressed against my back. His breath heated the back of my neck. Then, it happened. The world divulged into black emptiness as I collapsed into Yuuri's arms while holding that stupid, but lovely baseball bat.

* * *

><p><em>It such a cheesy cliché, isn't it? Truth be told, this actually happened to me back in 8<em>_th__ grade. Just the baseball scene. Nothing else. The only difference was I was just learning how to play tennis back then. Yes. I fainted. On my way to my mom's I started thinking about the past and this is what happens. I write a story about it then changes it into a fanfic. *Sigh* _

_*I know Yuuri's backyard isn't big enough to play baseball in, but let's pretend it is._

_*I honestly have no idea when baseball season ends or even starts. I have a rough idea. I don't watch it. I most likely never will so that's that._

_This is just a one-shot, but who knows. I might change my mind in the future. Maybe if everyone likes it enough. _

_Thanks for reading. :)_


	2. Chapter 2: Flashes of Light

_It's been WAY to long and I apologize. Five months. Again, I feel horrible about it, but here it is. So instead of bothering you more and delaying you, I'll just let you read the next chapter._

* * *

><p><em>A firm, yet light pressure touched my lips, but I believed it only to be a dream.<em>

When I opened my eyes, I was back inside my bedroom. How did I get here? Wait. What happened? I was studying with Yuuri and dragged over to his house to play baseball. Then what? Hmm... I rolled over in bed and saw a baseball bat leaning against the wall by the door. Baseball bat? I don't own one. What is... Ahh! What did I do?

My mother burst into my room. "Wolfie! You're awake!"

I quickly glanced over at her before turning away and looking at the ceiling. "What have I done?" I asked myself aloud.

"Wolfie, ignoring your mother is cruel," my mother pouted.

"Not now, mother! I'm trying to panic!" I snapped.

"Oh." She walked over to my bed and sat down. "Why?"

"I think I fainted while Yuuri was trying to teach me how to play baseball," I replied, blushing.

Mother smiled at me. "And he even carried you bridal style up to your room and placed you in your bed."

"Wh-what!" I shouted, my face heating up.

She nodded. "I even got a picture," she continued, standing up and running to the door.

"You took a picture!" I shouted.

"Secretly," she said, winking at me and running from the room.

No way. She's lying. She has to be lying. Yuuri wouldn't do that, would he? The image of Yuuri carrying me flooded my mind. Hmm... Ah! No! Stop, Wolfram! Bad thoughts. Mom suddenly returned to my room with a camera in her hand. No way. She ran over to me and shoved the camera at me. I stared down at the screen. She did. He did. Yuuri was carrying me, but his face looked so disgruntled. Was I too heavy? Was he mad at me?

"He was so worried. He didn't know whether to take you to the hospital or not. Wolfie, you couldn't ask for a better man. If only he were older." She sighed.

"Mother!" I shouted, shocked.

"Don't worry, Wolfie. I wouldn't steal my own son's love. Well, I could try not to," mother said, innocently.

"Out! Get out!" I yelled, throwing a pillow at her.

She fled from my room, but had to get the last word in. "He's going to come back to see how you're doing later. Don't worry about me. I'll be out shopping so you two can do whatever you want."

"Mother!" I screamed, jumping up from my bed and running toward the door, but she closed it before I got there.

"Don't have too much fun!" she shouted through the door.

I could hear her giggling as she ran down the hallway. Why? Why does she like to embarrass me so much? I want to die. What was I going to tell Yuuri? He'll think it's suspicious if I tell him I suddenly felt sick and passed out because of that. He'll think it was just an excuse. Maybe I could tell him I was too stressed out. Yeah. Stress. Or I could tell him the truth. I shook my head. No way!

... ... ... ... ...

"Bye, Wolfie! Don't wait up especially if you and Yuuri decide to have a sleep over!" mother called out from the other room.

I opened my mouth to yell at her, but the front door slammed shut before I could say anything. Somehow she always seems a step ahead of me. I sighed. I had given up on doing anything the rest of the day. I tried studying earlier, but it proceeded to give me a headache since I couldn't understand any of it. At the present moment, I was sprawled out on the living room floor while listening to the monotone voice of the news reporter on the television. Where did mother say she was going again? Shopping? She wasn't going shopping. As much as she loves to shop, she never shops everyday. She had went somewhere yesterday, too. She's smart enough to know that even we have out limits with money. She most likely found a new boyfriend. How long will she keep this one? A month? Six months? A year? How many new boyfriends must I endure? Can't she find one she likes? No. That will never happen. Why would I even ask myself that? She finds something wrong with every man she dates, including my father. I wonder what he was like. She won't tell me.

My thoughts were soon interrupted by a knock at the door. Yuuri? I slowly sat up and stumbled to the front door. Remember, Wolfram. You passed out because of stress. Studying too much got to you. I slowly opened the front door to see Yuuri standing there with his stupid smile on his face. I stepped aside to let him in.

"Sorry for the intrusion," he said.

I shook my head. "Mother doesn't mind you coming over. Besides, she's out at the moment." There was an awkward pause that filled the room and I started tugging at the hem of my shirt. "Are you thirsty?"

"Ah. No. I just came to see how you were doing. Murata's expecting me to help him with something" He shook his head and paused until I looked him in the eye, but quickly looked away when I remembered mother telling me how he carried me back to my room. "What happened to you earlier?"

"Stress. I think," I replied, instantly, looking at him directly in the eyes.

He stared at me for a minute. "O...kay," he said, slowly.

"What?" I snapped.

"Nothing. Nothing. I just don't picture you as the type to faint because of stress," Yuuri replied, raising his hands up in a defensive position.

"And why do you think that?" I asked, glaring at him.

"You seem too headstrong," he chuckled, patting my head.

I didn't know if I should be insulted by a comment like that or proud that he doesn't see me as a fragile thing. "Umm... I see." Brilliant, Wolfram. You should be defending yourself...even if it is the guy you are helplessly...in love with. Is it okay to be seen as headstrong?

"Ah. Well, I better be going and you better get back to studying," Yuuri said, glancing at the clock.

"Yeah. Better not keep Murata waiting," I replied, biting my bottom lip and wishing he wasn't going to leave.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow," he said, turning around and heading to the door.

"Yuuri!"

He turned back to me. "What is it?"

"We should hangout on our next free day. This time, no studying," I replied.

"Yeah." He smiled. "Maybe this time I can properly teach you baseball."

I frowned. "Uh..."

"Relax. We could go to the arcade or see that new movie that just came out or something," he said. "See you later." He opened the front door and closed it behind him.

"Bye."

... ... ... ... ...

To my surprise, my mother was home when I woke up. She was beaming at me. "So what happened?" she asked.

"Nothing. He stopped by quickly to see if I was okay and left," I replied, opening the refrigerator.

She pouted. "You're hiding something. It's not nice to keep secrets from your mother."

"It's nothing. We're going to go to see a movie next week," I said softly.

"Perfect!" she shouted enthusiastically.

"What is?" I asked.

"Well, I got a call from my manager and I have to go back to California for two weeks. You two can go watch your movie, come back here, and relax without having to worry about me," she replied.

"Why are you going to California? Do you have a job?" I asked.

She sighed. "I don't know yet." She paused. "Don't change the subject. Do you need anything? I know teenagers are embarrassed to buy those type of things, but it wouldn't do you any good to be in pain an-"

"Mother!"

"Don't be so embarrassed, Wolfie."

"How many times must I tell you Yuuri and I are not like that?" I asked.

"I just don't understand why. I've seen the way he looks at you," she said.

"Right and Gwendal is getting married to Anissina," I said.

"Gwendal's getting married?" mother asked.

"It's called being sarcastic. Anyway, I have to go or I'll be late," I said.

"He loves you! You'll see!" she called as I shut the front door behind me.

... ... ... ... ...

Yuuri was late. He promised to pick me up at five-thirty. It is now seven. I sat alone in the dark, staring out into the hall. Waiting. Simply waiting and not moving for if I did, I would have to face the truth. He wasn't coming. A warm drop splashed on my leg as my vision blurred. He wasn't coming. I fell over on the couch and closed my eyes. I shouldn't hold such high expectations. He doesn't even know how I feel. Friends break plans all the time, right? Though, none of my other "friends" ever broke their plans with me. Maybe it's a girl or maybe Miko is just keeping him. No. She would surely have invited me over to dinner if that was the case. I wished sleep would soon come to me. Luckily, it did.

... ... ... ... ...

A firm, yet light pressure touched my lips, but I believed it only to be a dream. I stirred. The land of dreams soon left me. I slowly opened my eyes to find the living room lights on. Mom? I thought she was going to be in California for two weeks. I sat up and was caught off guard by the sight before me. Yuuri was sitting in a chair with his arms folded across his chest and his head leaning to the side with his eyes closed. Yuuri? When did he get here? I opened my mouth to say something, but noticed he was sleeping. Why didn't he just wake me up? I slowly walked over to him and stared at him. My eyes caught on his lips. I touched mine. I blushed. I couldn't. I stared at his closed eyes to make sure they weren't opening. What he doesn't know won't hurt him. I slowly inched toward his face and closed the gap between us so there was barely an inch separating us. Don't wake up. Please don't wake up. I closed my eyes and brushed my lips lightly against his. He did nothing. I pressed my lips against his. Still nothing. I licked his bottom lip. He stirred. I hastily stood up and pushed on his shoulder. His eyes fluttered open.

"Hello," he said, stretching.

"You could've woke me up," I said, trying not to pout.

"I tried, but you kicked me and threatened to kill me if I touched you again," Yuuri replied.

Oh. I looked away from him and glanced out the windows. It was dark already. So much for going out. I glanced over at Yuuri, knowing I probably didn't look to happy. I sighed and headed toward the stairs. Ugh! Why am I acting like a disappointed girlfriend? I should be yelling at him! No. We're just friends. I don't have the right to get mad at him, do I? I heard footsteps following me up the stairs. Why isn't he going home? Doesn't he know I'm upset? Before he could enter my room, I slammed the door shut. He proceeded to open it and enter my room behind me. I scowled at him, sat on my bed, and stared out the window at the night sky.

"My dad's in the hospital," he said softly, sitting beside me.

My head instantly snapped in his direction. "What? Is he okay?" I asked, feeling horrible for being angry.

"He's fine. It wasn't as bad as mom made it sound. She embellished about his condition," he replied, slightly smiling.

"Shouldn't you still be there?" I asked.

"No. It's fine. Besides, I had already made plans with you," he said, glancing toward the window and wincing at the darkness. "Sorry," he mumbled.

I shook my head. "Don't worry about it."

In the next couple of minutes, Yuuri told me of how his father had collapsed at work. They got a call and his mother automatically assumed he was having a heart attack. Panic and chaos enveloped the household. His older brother, Shori, had come home in the midst of the panic, causing more panic. He sighed as he told about his mother's hysterical actions as they drove to the hospital and her reluctance to step foot in the room when they finally arrived. He described how weak his father looked lying on the hospital bed and his brother's infuriated face when they were told he fainted because of working too much. At that point, Yuuri grew silent and then started laughing nervously as if he was uncomfortable with everything he just said. I felt a little awkward, so I excused myself from the room to get us drinks. When I came back with drinks in hand, he was sprawled out on my bed and his eyes were closed.

"Yuuri?" I questioned.

He turned on his side and murmured something about "ten more minutes." He must be really worn out. I set the drinks down on my desk, walked over to my bed , and sat on the edge. I gently touched his hair and pushed away stray hairs from his face. Suddenly, his arms reached out toward me and pulled me down.

"Y-Yuuri!" I called out in shock.

His eyes remained closed and he muttered a few inaudible nonsense words. He was still sleeping. My heart started to race at how close together we were. I struggled to get away, but his grip on me tightened. A shower of warmth fell over me. Even though it was hot that day, this warmth was comfortable. I closed my eyes and let it engulf me.

Suddenly, I was holding a baseball bat again. Yuuri was behind me with his arms wrapped around me and his chest pressed against my back. Without warning, he spun me around and pulled me close to him. Our chests were pressed together and our faces barely centimeters apart. I could feel his breath on my face. Our lips inched closer. Flashes were coming from all directions. Flashes?

BOOM! I woke with a start. Yuuri's arm was draped over me. I glanced over at the window. It was storming outside. Rain was falling hard as it beat loudly against the window. Lightning flashed. BOOM! Yuuri's eyes snapped open and he looked at me. I was suddenly pushed away quickly. Yuuri scrambled to the door. I glanced over at him and felt tears forming. Lightning flashed again and I clearly saw his face as he look back at me. He turned back around and left the room.

"Yuuri! It's storming!" I called after him, but I could hear the front door slam shut.

A tear escaped my eye. He hates me. He really does. His face didn't show it though. He didn't look disgusted. Shocked maybe. No. It was embarrassed. And it almost look as if he were...blushing.

* * *

><p><em>The End! Haha. Not really. That would be a horrible ending. I hoped you guys liked this chapter. I personally think it was too short for the five month gap, but I was busy. I don't mean to make excuses, but that's the truth. I do plan on continuing this. I DO NOT planning on ever quitting any of my stories until I finish them.<em>

_Anyway, I want to do this story differently. I want to include all of you in it. I'm betting most of you continue any story your reading in your mind. I know sometimes when I'm reading something like a fanfic and it's not completed, I'll end up imagining everything that happens next to the point where I'll get extremely disappointed when the author goes in a completely opposite direction. So I want to know what you think will happen next. You never know, I might like what you think better than what I originally planned. I'll definitely give credit where it's due. Leave a comment and I'll let you know by pm. And please nothing like "Wolfram and Yuuri get together" *facepalm* or "Wolfram becomes a girl" *sigh* or "Wolfram and Yuuri develop magical powers." I've heard these before from my friends. It's kind of obvious Wolf and Yuuri will get together at some point, there is no reason for Wolf to become a girl, and this isn't a sci-fi or fantasy story with magic powers. Kyo Kara Moah! might be, but the story I'm writing isn't._


	3. Chapter 3: Shoe Locker Letter

_Gomen. I did it again. I had finished this chapter back in June, but I had forgotten to put it up. *Runs away and hides*_

_Elle von Werner: Thanks for your suggestion, but I'm sorry to say I didn't put it in this chapter. I want to keep this story in Wolf's point of view. Don't worry about not finding out about what happened. You will know in a future chapter. :)_

_Everyone, you will hate the ending of this chapter because this OC I put in this story is evil, but do not panic. Her actions will make Yuuram happen soon. I assure you._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own the characters of Kyo Kara Moah! _

* * *

><p><em>It's a revolting feeling when a scene like that is displayed before you. Your heart stops, you get that feeling that there's a lump stuck in your throat, and you're about to cry, but you hold it in because you don't want to admit this horrid feeling. <em>

... ... ... ... ...

"Wolf! Hurry up!" Yuuri called.

"I'm coming!" I yelled back from my bedroom window.

I stared at my hair in the mirror and sighed. Where is mother when I need her? I touched my hair. It was still somewhat wet. I sighed once more before I grabbed my bag and ran downstairs. Yuuri stood in the doorway with a slight annoyed expression on his face. He glanced over at me as I struggled to put my shoes on and chuckled.

I flinched at the sensation of Yuuri combing his fingers threw my hair. "Did you wake up late?"

I pushed his hand away. "Yes, I did."

"You really shouldn't walk around with wet hair," he advised.

It's all his fault. I had trouble fall asleep last night after he left. I still couldn't understand his expression. Was he embarrassed? What is he thinking? Is he going to pretend that he didn't run out into a storm in the middle of the night? I shuffled passed him and started walking our normal route to school, but I was stopped by Yuuri tapping me on the shoulder. I turned around to find his bicycle at his side.

"We're running a little late," he said.

... ... ... ... ...

"Hey Shibuya!"

"Good morning!" Yuuri called back.

"Good morning, Shibuya!"

"Good morning!"

"Giving Hollywood a ride again?"

He chuckled and I smacked the back of his head before jumping off the back of his bike. He knew I hated that nickname, yet he laughs. "Wimp," I whispered.

"That's dangerous!" he called after me.

Then, to add on to my already unpleasant morning, I caught of glimpse of white blonde hair. "_Good morning, Wolfram._" (NOTE: _italics_ = English)

"_What do you want Saralegui?" _I asked as the blonde joined me.

"_I just feel like speaking English with the English,_" he replied, smiling innocently.

"_I'm from America,_" I said flatly.

"_And I am from France. We both speak English,_" Sara said.

Is he stupid? "_I thought the French spoke French._"

"_We do, but I'm fluent in English,_" he quickly said.

I walked up to my shoe locker and opened it. "_Yeah... Okay. What do you want? You never speak to me unless you want something._"

"_Nonsense. I..._" he started.

"Sara! Sara!" a girl called, running toward us. "Can I borrow your English homework? I forgot mine."

"Sure," he replied, smiling.

I took the chance to escape. From the moment that French foreign exchange student stepped foot in our school, I've never liked him. It also irks how he uses the excuse that we both speak English to talk to me whenever he wants. Usually, he's always doing something that he doesn't want me to know when he talks to me. Then, if Yuuri's around, he starts flirting excessively with him. Ugh! I can't wait for that blonde thing to leave.

"What are you thinking about?" a girl named Yuki asked me as I entered the classroom.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked in return.

"You look like you might be possibly planning to kill someone. I was wondering if I may assist you or at least warn the person," she replied, smiling.

"Saralegui," I grunted.

"Oh! Good luck with that. I won't help you. That's close to committing social suicide. I also won't stand in your way, but plenty of girls will," she said, walking away.

"I didn't ask for your help anyway," I mumbled.

"Hey guys! Look! Look at this!" a boy that I recognized from the baseball team yelled, running toward a group of boys in the back of the classroom with a paper in hand.

"What is it?" one asked.

"Yuuri got a love letter!" the first boy yelled, waving it around in the air before one of the others snatched it from his grip.

My head snapped in their direction. No way! The only day I don't check in his shoe locker, he finally gets a love letter. That blonde flirt probably had something to do with this. He did it on purpose. He had to have done it on purpose, but that would mean that he knew I checked Yuuri's shoe locker every morning. Does that mean he knows for my feelings for Yuuri? No. He couldn't. There's no possible way. I'm always careful. I got to quit thinking about things too much. No one would notice since his locker is right beside mine, right? If someone did notice, it could easily be taken as a mistake, right? I let slip a nervous laugh.

"What're you laughing about?" a boy with glasses asked me.

Now, the insightful one appears. "It's nothing, Murata. It's only funny how boys like them can get so riled up about something like a love letter. I get them all the time."

"Are you jealous?" Murata asked.

I glared at him. Why can he always guess everything correctly? I won't openly admit he's right, especially since he's Yuuri's best friend. He smirked while his glasses glinted and walked away. I tried to ignore the uneasy feeling he gave me and pulled out my homework to check over it. As I bent over my paper, I saw Yuuri enter the classroom from the corner of my eye. His face looked disgruntled. That kid who stormed in the room with the letter was probably shouting about it down the hall. I could picture everyone congratulating him and wishing him well in his new relationship. That stung a little. I glanced over at Yuuri to see he still had one shoe in his hand. Couldn't he have put it in his locker first before chasing after that kid?

"What are you going to say to her when you meet with her?" the boy who brought the letter asked, holding it out to Yuuri.

He took it back and stared at it. "I don't know."

I clenched my teeth. Why is he thinking about? Is he seriously thinking about dating this girl? I know he isn't good at turning people down, but that doesn't mean he has to date her.

"You don't know? Why would you ever consider turning a girl down?" another boy asked.

I glanced over at them to find Yuuri's eyes were looking directly at me. He was obviously pleading for help. Well, I wasn't going to help him. I shrugged and turned away from. What was I supposed to do about it anyway?

"You're at least going to go see her, right?" a girl added, joining the group.

"Well...I...uh..."

"You better go. Are you really going to stomp on the heart of a girl who gained the courage to write that letter?" she continued.

Yuuri was about to reply when the teacher walked in and everybody scattered to their seats. About ten minutes into class, I noticed an ominous feeling. I could feel eyes watching me. They weren't like the normal stares I usually get from girls who wanted to date me. They were stares full of hate. I casually glanced to the side to pretend I was just looking out the window when I stopped due to several glares from some of Saralegui's followers. No way. I turned to where Yuki sat and saw a smirk spread across her face. That little witch!

... ... ... ... ...

"Wolf!" Yuuri shouted across the room when lunch began, noticing the group starting to crowd around me.

We usually eat our bento in the classroom, but today wasn't a usual day. As Saralegui's group swarmed around me with eyes filled with malice, a hand reached out, grabbed my arm firmly, and pulled me free. As I darted over to where Yuuri stood, I glanced back to see Murata waving at me like an idiot and another group of girls by him that usually stalk me.

"Looks like a small war is going to break out," Yuuri commented, not attempting to stop it.

"It's best not to stand around when a war breaks out," I said, leaving the classroom first.

"What happened?" Yuuri asked, joining me.

"I may or may not have said something about wanting to kill Saralegui earlier," I mumbled.

"Sara again, huh?" I don't see why you dislike him so much. He's actually a nice person," Yuuri replied.

"Why do you always defend him? Are you blind? Why don't you see how evil he really is?" I snapped, walking ahead.

"Evil? How is he evil?" Yuuri asked, quickly catching up to me.

"For example, this morning he..." I trailed off. How was I supposed to explain that? _This morning Saralegui distracted me from checking your shoe locker for letters._ There is no possible way I could actually tell him that.

"This morning?" Yuuri questioned, urging me to continue.

"Um... he did something really evil," I replied in desperation.

"What did he do?" Yuuri pressed.

"It... he..." I paused and glared at him. "That's not important! All you need to know is that there's evil hidden beneath the kind face you see."

He chuckled, ruffling my hair. "Whatever you say, Wolf."

"Stop doing that!" I shouted, smacking his hand away.

A short silence fell upon us as we continued walking. "Your hair is getting very long," he muttered.

When we reached the door to the roof, we found it was left ajar. Who else could have come to the roof? We looked around, but found no one else around, so we decided it was a teacher's mistake. We sat in our usual spot out of view of the door in case a teacher would come. Yuuri immediately started eating without saying a word more to me. That's odd. I thought he wanted to talk about something. That's the only reason why we come to the roof. Maybe we only came here just to avoid the girls' war. As I was about to take my first bite, Yuuri finally spoke.

"Have you ever been asked out by a girl?"

At first, I wanted to laugh because I thought it was a little obvious. (He's not trying to sound narcissistic here.) "Yeah. Once or twice."

"What did you say to them?" he asked.

Has Yuuri never been asked out before? I've only been taking those letters out since I moved here. What about before? I have seen some girls flirting with him. "Usually, the girl will do all the talking. You just have to answer her."

"What did you usually say?" he asked, pushing around a bit of food he had left.

I blushed. What was I supposed to say? He might start questioning me. "Uh... the truth usually. It's personal." I paused. "Wimp! Just tell her how you feel! It's not that hard!"

Aren't I a hypocrite? I'm telling the person I'm in love with to tell another girl his honest feelings when I can't even pluck up the courage to tell him my own feelings. I sighed and stuffed my face with food.

"Thanks," Yuuri said.

I looked over at him, but I wished I hadn't. Something about the expression on his face worried me. "Just don't mess anything up."

"I don't plan on it," he replied.

Ouch. I felt like I couldn't breathe. What did that mean? "What's her name?" I asked.

"I don't know. It wasn't on the letter," he replied, pulling the letter out of his pocket.

I didn't want to see that. As Yuuri read over the letter again, I finished eating my lunch. As I took the last bite, I glanced over and saw the kanji that spelled out 'I love you.' That last bite was hard to swallow.

... ... ... ... ...

After school, I watched Yuuri leave and wished to run after him to stop him. What if he accepts? Would I be forgotten? No, Yuuri wouldn't leave me alone, would he? I looked up to find Saralegui walking towards with that sly smile of his. Before he got the chance to approach me, Murata grabbed my arm and bag and pulled me out of the classroom. He didn't let go of me there and continued running through hallways until we ended up on a first floor classroom. Murata pulled me to the floor and crawled over to the window. What was he doing? I opened my mouth to say something, but he brought a finger to his lips and beckoned me to crawl over to where he was. When I reached there, he pointed up at the window. I carefully peeked out the window and saw Yuuri standing there, looking around.

"We're spying on him," I whispered.

"It's not spying. We're only looking after our friend in case the letter turns out to be fake," Murata whispered back.

If I know Murata, it's not that we are looking after Yuuri. He's curious. He almost annoys me as much as the blonde thing, but I put up with it since he is Yuuri's best friend. Though, I'm starting to think I don't like people with glasses. I peeked out the window again to find the girl had approached. No way. Yuki! That little witch! I'm going to murder her in her sleep. That's twice today that she's made today horrible. Wait! She must be partners with Saralegui! He distracted me so she could out her letter in the locker and she decided she must repay him somehow! That's why she told his group about what I said!

As I was imagining carving her eyes out, she spoke. "Hi, Yuuri. I don't know if you know, but I'm Yuki from your class. I really like you and I have for a while. You don't have to answer me today, but I hope you'll say yes."

She didn't say another word and waited for him to speak. "I'm sorry, Yuki. There's someone else I like. While this person may not realize it, I'm sure they will sometime soon. I can't betray my feelings and I don't want to hurt this person since I'm positive this person likes me back."

She looked absolutely crushed to the point I almost felt sorry for her. "Oh. Okay. Do you really love her?"

He smiled. "Yeah."

Who was this mystery person stealing Yuuri's heart? It's hurts to hear him talk about an unknown person like that, but I want to murder her, too. Murata tapped my shoulder. I looked at him and he pushed a box of tissues at me. What? I reached up and touched my face. It was wet. When did I start crying? I glanced back out the window and it felt as if my heart dropped into my stomach. She was kissing him. Their lips were pressed together. He pushed her away a second later, but I hadn't stick around long enough to see that. I had blindly ran down the halls and out of the school. I didn't know where to go because I knew Yuuri would come home and I didn't want to see him, so I ran.

* * *

><p><em>Then, Wolfram set Yuki's house on fire. Haha. No. He doesn't do that. I don't like this OC. This is one of the first OCs that I have created that I really wanted to kick into a pit while yelling "This is Sp- Yuuram!" This just means you don't have to deal with her much longer.<em>

_Again, I'm still taking suggestions, so feel free to let me know. Again, I will give credit to where credit is due. Like last time, there might be suggestions I don't use._

_I want to again apologize to Elle von Werner. I really did take this into consideration. I had written it at the beginning of this chapter and had it typed out, but I told myself from the start I wasn't going to switch character point of views. In the end, I took it out, but if you want to read that section, let me know and I'll gladly send it to you._

_Everyone, please look forward to the next chapter!_


	4. Chapter 4: Who Do You Like

_Hello again! Going straight to my reply to reviews._

_**Nickesha**__: Thank you and poor Wolf indeed. Don't worry the OC of wickedness is soon to disappear. I feel completely horrible about naming her Yuki. I apologized to my friend Yuki a thousand times. It was the first name that I thought of._

_**soulxspirit125**__: Thank you! Wolf? I wonder... _

_**Guest**__: Wow! So many suggestions! I will be taking them into consideration. Thank you._

_**Raywolf Shibelt**__: Thank you! Please continue to look forward to the continuation of my story._

_**lady von galaviz**__: Just updated. XD_

_**gina**__: Whaa! *hugs you a billion times* Thank you so much! It means a lot! I'm glad you like this story. :D Aren't evil OCs horrible? I don't like them one bit, but sometimes they have to be necessary, I guess. No love for Sara? LOL I don't dislike him as much as you, but I can say I'm not his biggest fan. I have a friend named Sara. Whenever my friends and I talk about KKM, she tells me she always feel like we're shunning her when talking about him._

_**mitsuyo-chan**__: Thanks! Please continue to read. :)_

_**Does my answering the replies annoy anyone? I'm just curious. Please let me know.**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Kyo Kara Moah!_

_On with the chapter..._

* * *

><p><em>I love spending time with him. That's enough for me. If he wants to see her, I can't tell him no. I don't want to ruin the relationship we have. It hurts. Why won't this ache in my heart go away?<em>

... ... ... ... ...

I sat in the park and watched as little kids ran past me, playing. It was a nice thing to see. None of them had a care in the world. They have no idea how lucky they are to not fully understand the pain of loving someone else. I rubbed my eyes, wiping the remaining of the lingering tears. It wasn't fair.

"Are you okay?" an English voice asked.

I glanced up the blonde American and scowled. "Who are you?" No answer came. "I'm fine."

"There's no need to be defensive when it's your first time meeting me," the man said, but I continued to scowl at him. "By the way, how do you not know who I am? Everyone knows who I am."

My scowl turned into a glare. "If I knew who you were, I wouldn't have asked."

"Temper, temper," the blonde man said, shaking his head. "I'm Shinou."

Shinou? Why did that name sound familiar? "Who?"

"Really? You don't know?" He stared at me and sighed. "I'm an actor. My most recent job was on set with the beautiful Ms. Cheri von Spitzverg(1) in _Memories Abyss_ (2)," the man, Shinou, stated with an annoyed, yet proud expression.

"That explains it. You've worked with mother," I mumbled to myself.

"Mother?" Shinou questioned, tilting his head.

A moment of silence hung in the air as Shinou stared intently at me. My annoyance soon overpowered me and I got up to leave. What is wrong with people today? I would rather not go home because there is definitely a possibility that Yuuri will be at home and I don't want to see him, but where should I go? Before I could think of a place, my feet carried me to my house. I glanced over at the Shibuya household. Yuuri's bedroom light was on. Was he in there or was his mom cleaning his room again? Before I could give myself the chance to take a guess, I darted into my house and ran up the stairs. When I reached my bedroom door, I hoped I remembered to close the curtains. I slowly turned the door knob and exhaled out as I opened my door. I opened it a crack and found the room completely dark. I did close the curtains. I threw open my door and froze. Yuuri was sitting on my bed.

"How did you get in here?" I asked.

"Your mom gave me a key before she left," Yuuri answered.

I placed my bag onto my desk." I heard you went to meet that girl. Congratulations on your relationship."

"I turned her down," Yuuri said.

"What about the kiss?" I asked, immediately wishing to smack myself.

Yuuri's eyes widened. "How did you know about that?"

I paused and panicked to find an explanation. "Murata saw it."

"Typical Murata," Yuuri sighed.

"He was probably looking out for you. It could have been a joke letter," I defended, turning around.

Yuuri's eyes connected to mine immediately. That lead weight returned to my stomach as the image of Yuki kissing Yuuri reappeared. I bit my bottom lip and turned my attention to the baseball poster on my wall. From the corner of my eye, I saw Yuuri get up and walk towards me. Before he reached me, he pivoted and walked over to the light switch. I hadn't noticed I forgot to turn on the light. As the light flickered on, I noticed a light pink color staining Yuuri's left cheek. It was comically in the shape of a handprint. He saw me staring at the handprint and lightly touched it.

"She asked me out again after she kissed me and I repeated that I wasn't interested. She then complained that I stole her first kiss," Yuuri explained.

"How can it be your fault? She attacked you!" I shouted. "At least, that's what Murata told me," I added quickly.

"What else did Murata tell you?" Yuuri asked suspiciously.

"Nothing," I quickly responded.

"When did Murata tell you this?" Yuuri continued to question.

"After it happened," I said.

"Odd. I was with Murata up until five minutes before you came home and he never called anyone," Yuuri said.

My eyes widened and I cursed inside my mind as I felt a blush rush to my cheeks. "I-I can explain..."

Yuuri chuckled. "No need to. I'm glad you were worried about me, too. You didn't have to hide it."

I silently stated at Yuuri for a few minutes. His eyes were full of curiosity, but as I continued to stand there, a small frown started to adorn his lips. He sighed and walked over to me. I flinched as his hand reached out to ruffle my hair. He paused and chuckled before awkwardly lowering his hand back down.* He pulled on my arm and led to over to the bed. I tensed up, but scolded myself. What was I expecting? Yuuri wasn't suddenly going to pounce on me and take me. I blushed at the thought.

"Sit," Yuuri commanded.

I immediately obeyed and slightly pouted as I watched Yuuri walk over to my desk. He pulled the chair across the room and placed it right in front of me. He sat in it, so we were face to face. I leaned back a little in attempt to create a little more distance between us. I don't mind being close to him, but that's only when his eyes are closely observing me like they are right now. I really hope Yuuri hadn't noticed me move away. I puffed out my cheeks as he continued to stare at me in silence. His mouth cracked open a little, but closed quickly. He continued this pattern to the point I was starting to get irritated. What did he want to say? Unexpectedly, he reached up and smacked my cheeks, so the air escaped them. (**PLEASE READ A/N 3**) What the hell? I frowned and puffed out my cheeks again.

"Would you be upset if I did go out with her?" Yuuri finally asked.

I contemplated it, but thought it would be awkward if I told him I would be. I bit down on my tongue and felt the taste of blood. It didn't want to say what I said next. "It's your choice. I'm not very fond of her, but if you like her, I'll support you."

"Yeah. Thanks," Yuuri mumbled.

"Why do you ask?" I asked, biting my bottom lip.

"Uh. Well..." he paused. "You're opinion is important to me."

"Why didn't you ask Murata?" I asked.

He thought about it. "Murata is... eccentric. I don't rely on his opinions very often."

I chuckled. "Do you not have much faith in your own best friend?"

"I wouldn't trust him in a life and death situation very easily if that's what you mean," Yuuri said.

"Poor guy. His own best friend doesn't trust him," I replied.

"I'd trust you," Yuuri mumbled slightly.

I could feel the blush burning on my face. "Well, I wouldn't trust you."

The smile on Yuuri's face fell and turned into a pout. "What? Why not?"

"I have my reasons," I simply replied, turning my head away from him and smiling.

I saw his mouth gap open a little. "Why you..." he started, leaping out of the desk chair and pushing me down on my bed.

This is why I couldn't trust him. I love him so much, yet he does all these things without realizing my feelings. I giggled as he tickled me. I wriggled underneath of him and tried to push him off of me, but he straddled hip which caused me to freeze. His hands stopped and he looked down at me curiously. I stared up at him and shivered at the suggestive position we were in. I wished Yuuri hadn't turned on the lights, so he couldn't see the blush I felt slowly spreading across my face. A smirk spread across his face as he stared down at me. Don't do that, Yuuri. Stop. Stop! Don't look at me! I squeezed my eyes shut and felt slightly calloused fingerprints brush against my cheeks. I slowly opened my left eye and discovered a small frown on Yuuri's lips.

"What's wrong Yuuri?" I asked.

"How do you know if the person you like feels the same about you?" he responded.

I was a little taken aback by the question. "I don't know. Maybe she'll get nervous around you."

"Would she blush a lot?" Yuuri asked.

"Of course she would. She might also have trouble looking you in the eye when she's around you," I replied.

"Do you think she might bite her bottom lip a lot?" Yuuri continued.

I thought about it. "Maybe, but it could be a habit she has."

"What if I know it's not a habit?" he pressed.

I shrugged. "She could be thinking."

"Thinking about what? Me? School? Homework?" he asked.

"I don't know. I'm not her," I snapped, wishing he would get off of me if he wanted to have a conversation.

He sighed as I wiggled underneath him. "What would you be thinking about?"

The question startled me. "Well, I'd probably be thinking about what I was going to say or do."

A sly smirk appeared on Yuuri's face. "Wolf, did you know you've been biting your bottom lip this entire time? You've also been blushing and adverting your eyes from mine. Why is that I wonder?"

"Wh-what are y-you talking about?" I stuttered, starting to panic.

Yuuri leaned forward so our face were mere inches apart. "Do you like me, Wolf?"

"Of course I like you, Yuuri. Why would I be friends with you if I didn't?" I said, hoping he'd let whatever he was thinking go.

Yuuri's face drew closer. "I didn't mean it in that way. I meant it like this."

Suddenly, Yuuri's lips forced themselves on mine.

...What?!

* * *

><p><em>Cliffhanger... That chapter was shorter than I planned. Sorry these chapters are coming out so far apart. I should really be studying for an upcoming exam, but I felt like taking a break. I'll try to write the next chapter faster, but no promises.<em>

_(1) Really what is her last name? There are so many translations that my head sometimes spins. :(_

_(2) Memories Abyss is an original story by me. I haven't uploaded it on any websites (mostly because I've been revising and editing it for over a year now)._

_(**3**) **Some readers have been asking about this, so I'll write what I told them. Yuuri didn't exactly slap Wolf. Have you ever puffed out your cheeks. Literally, fill them with air. What Yuuri did was lightly smack both sides of Wolfram's face, so he cheeks weren't puffed out. I don't know if that's ever happen to you, but my friends and I do that all the time. Put yourself in Yuuri's situation, he's trying to say something to Wolf and he's got a blond staring at him with his cheeks puffed out like a chipmunk. Yuuri was trying to have a somewhat serious conversation. Could you hold a serious conversation in that situation? I hope that makes it a little clearer.**_

_*Junjou Romantica anyone? When I was reading over this, the scene where Usagi-san was going to pat Misaki's head and stopped popped in my mind._

_I want to thank everyone who has been reading this story. I hope you like it. I also want to ask again in case any of you skipped the top. Does my answering reviews bother any of you? Do you reviewers like it or should I stop? Also, I'm still taking suggestions. For the most part, I have a rough idea what I plan on doing for the rest of this story, but I'm open for making changes._


	5. Chapter 5: The Morning After

_Gomen. I sincerely mean that. Before I knew it, two months past. I got caught up in university life and dare I mention it, forgot about this story. I assure you though that I will not give up on the story. Also, I didn't have internet for awhile once I got home from university since I stayed at my grandma's for awhile and she doesn't have internet. Thanks to all of you who patiently waited. :) I've also noticed and it was brought to my attention by Elle Werner that Yuuri is quite OOC sometimes. I hope you all don't mind. I kind of wanted to make him bolder in this story. If not, there won't be much progress. It's a small change, but if you all don't really like it, please leave me a comment telling me so._

_**Elle Werner**__: Thanks for the feedback! I really appreciate it! :)_

_**lady von galaviz and Nickesha:**__ Thank you for pointing out how confusing that slap scene was! I didn't want everyone to think Yuuri was really slapping him. Also, if you ever have any questions, please feel free to ask in the comments or pm me. I make sure to respond to everyone._

_**Raywolf Shibelt, soulxspirit125, moopad, mitsuyo-chan, No Longer Kiss of Immortality, and TheMoonAndStarsLove**__: Thank you for your reviews and please continue to read. :)_

__Disclaimer**:**__ I do not own the characters of Kyo Kara Moah! __

__On with the chapter!__

* * *

><p><em>This is unreal. Can I really trust to believe this is actually happening?<em>

... ... ...

I reached up and clutched onto Yuuri's shirt. I stared at Yuuri's closed eyes as his lips crushed themselves on mine. His lips were soft and warm. My eyes started to close when his popped open. He smirked into the kiss when our eyes connected and I pushed him, but he refused to budge. Instead, his eyes closed again and I left his tongue dart out of his lips and lick mine. Whoa! My grip on his shirt slackened and I reached up to tangle my hands in his silky black hair, but he pulled away from me before I could. He looked down at me, his face slightly pink from the lack of air. I blushed and covered my face with my hands. His hands reached out and tried to pry mine away, but I refused to remove them. I felt him lean forward so his head was mine.

"Wolfram," he purred in my ear, grabbing my wrists.

I gave up and let him pull my hands away. "Y-Yuuri."

"Yes?" he asked smiling, leaning his face close to mine.

"W-why did you... kiss me?" I asked, averting my eyes.

Yuuri chuckled. "I like you, silly."

My eyes widened. "What?! Since when?!"

"For awhile," he replied, lowering his head and kissing my neck.

I gasped. Wait. Wait a minute! This idiot liked me and I was hiding my feelings for him. "You idiot! Why didn't you tell me sooner?!" I blurted out, smacking his head away from me.

"I wanted to make sure you liked me back," he said, rubbing his head.

"Of course I like you!" I snapped, blushing.

Yuuri smiled widely. "Were you jealous of her?"

I scowled. "Of course I was. She attacked you and did that."

"Wolfram, there is nothing to be jealous of," Yuuri said.

"She kissed you before I could," I grumbled.

"Actually, she didn't," Yuuri said.

"What?" I asked. _How did he know I kissed him before? Was he awake?_

Yuuri opened his mouth to say something when his phone rang. He looked at me and then down at his pocket. He reached into his pocket and took out his phone. He sighed and removed himself from me. "I got to take this. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Wait! Yuuri!" I called after him.

"...orry. You know it's not like that, Miyori," I heard Yuuri say.

I froze. Miyori. Why did that name sound familiar? Wasn't there a girl in our classed named Miyori? If I remember correctly, she sat behind Yuuri. Why does Yuuri call her by her first name? I stared at the spot Yuuri had been in. "Yuuri," I mumbled uneasily.

... ... ...

I stepped past the school gate and looked around. I didn't see Yuuri this morning. Miko said he already left when I went over to his house. I was thinking all last night about what to say to him when I saw him next, too. Idiot.

"Morning von Bielefeld!" a voice called out from behind me.

"Good morning Murata," I replied as he appeared beside me.

"Why do you look so gloomy?" he asked.

"None of your business," I retorted.

"Okay then," he said walking ahead of me. He turned around a little ahead of me. "By the way, don't bother Shibuya today. His relationship with his girlfriend needs to blossom. Honestly, I was shocked when he agreed to date her after he declined her the first time, but I guess that kiss changed his mind."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, confused.

Murata pointed behind me. I turned around and saw Yuuri holding hands with Yuki. What? I thought he told me that he turned her down. Did he lie to me? I ignore Murata and stormed over to Yuuri. He looked at me and smiled like last night had never happened. I glanced at Yuki and glared down at the intertwined hands of the new couple. It wasn't right. This thing that Yuuri was dating was a conniving little Sara worshipper. I grabbed his arm and tried to pull him away, but he smacked away my hand.

"You told me you weren't dating her," I snapped.

"I lied. In fact, I'm also dating Miyori," he said, turning to look behind him as a girl with long black hair pulled up in a ponytail walked up.

"You cheating wimp!" I shouted.

"Cheating?" he questioned.

"Why did you kiss me like that last night?" I asked.

"You thought I actually liked you. Hah. I just wanted you to finally admit you like me. It's so obvious that you drool over me all the time. It's disgusting," he said.

"Yeah. Disgusting," the girls mimicked.

Tears swelled up and I wanted to shout at him. I wished I could call him as many names that I could think of, but my voice didn't have a sound and my lips wouldn't move. A tear escaped my eye as the three in front of me started laughing. I walked past them and started running back home while Murata called out after me.

"..am! Wolfram! Wolf! Wolf! Wake up!" Yuuri's voice called out and my eyes snapped open.

It was still dark outside and I glanced over at the clock. It was only a little after midnight. A weight pressed down on my bed. I glanced over at the source and saw Yuuri sitting there with a worried expression. His hand reached out and brushed my cheek. I pushed his hand away and threw myself at him. He wrapped his arms around me tightly. I pressed my tearstained face into his shirt and took a deep breath. He was here. This was real. _That_ was only a dream.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, choking back the tears.

"I didn't want to leave you alone. I can't anymore," he said, pushing me away to look at me.

"Yuuri," I mumbled.

He pressed his forehead against mine. "Are you alright?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

"Are you sure?" he pressed.

"I said I'm fine, wimp," I snapped.

"Do you want me to leave?" he asked.

I didn't say anything, but clutched onto his shirt. I wanted to make sure all of this was real. Yuuri was really here. He really kissed me earlier. He really said he liked me. This was really happening. I closed my eyes and leaned against him. He pushed me away from him and down onto the bed. I frowned and was about to protest, but he laid down beside me before I could. I shivered as his hands lightly brushed my arms before he wrapped his arms around my waist. He pulled me close and I rested my head on his chest directly underneath his chin. His grip on me tightened. A feeling of relief filled me as I heard the beating of his heart. It was a calming sound. I let my eyes close and drifted off to sleep.

... ... ...

Dee dee da doo! Dee dee da doo! Dee dee da doo! My eyes fluttered open at the ringing of my cell phone. It was so hot, so very hot. I felt like I had a heater sitting beside me. I turned to the right to grab for my cell phone, but instead came face to face with my sleeping heater. I blushed as I felt his breath hit my face. His arms were wrapped around my waist in a protective sort of way. He was still wearing the jeans and shirt he was wearing yesterday. I tore my gaze away from Yuuri and glared at my cell phone. Who was bothering me so early? I glared over at my arm clock. It read ten o'clock. Great. I reached over Yuuri and grabbed my cell phone. Yuuri's home number displayed on the screen. I winced before I answered it.

"Wolfram! Have you seen Yuuri? I didn't see him this morning so I thought he might have left early to meet up with some of his friends, but he never called! He usually calls me! I don't know what to do! Wait!" Miko's frantic voice quickly said before I even could greet her.

"Well, about that... Yuuri is sleeping here. We both overslept," I whispered, trying not to wake Yuuri.

There was a short silence. "Oh... I see. Now, I feel silly for panicking." A nervous laugh.

"Sorry, Miko. I'll wake him up and send him home," I whispered.

"I told you before, Wolfram. Call me Jen." She paused. "You know, you can stay here while your mom is away. It'll be easier for you. Yuuri and I also don't have to worry about you being by yourself."

"Thank you. I'll think about it," I replied, glancing down at the sleeping Yuuri.

"You should come over for dinner tonight," she said.

"Okay. I'll see you later then," I replied.

"Bye Wolfram," she said.

"Bye Mi..Jen," I replied, ending the call.

I reached over Yuuri again and set my phone down on the stand. Yuuri grumbled in his sleep and shifted closer to me if that was even possible. I poked his cheek and smiled to myself. He had kissed me. He had said likes me. He had slept beside me last night. Oh no! Did I hurt him? Gwendal always joked that I was notorious to move a lot in my sleep. Conrart went on to say that I'd probably be able to beat someone up in my sleep. I skimmed over the only exposed parts of his body and was relieved to find no signs of bruising. Maybe my brothers were joking with me and I don't really do that. I returned my gaze to Yuuri's sleeping face. I didn't want to wake him up, but I knew I had to. Miko...er...Jen was expecting him home. I leaned down and kissed his cheeks. When he didn't stir, I kissed his lips. Still, there was no movement. I bit my bottom lip. I smiled to myself. Yuki needs to know her place when she sees him next. I leaned forward and lightly bit Yuuri underneath his left ear. Yuuri groaned. He must've woken up.

"W-Wolf! Wh-what a-a-are you do-doing?" he stammered.

I sat back. "Waking you up."

He blushed. "Simply pushing me off the bed would have worked."

I turned away from him. "Your mom just called me."

"What!?" he looked over at the alarm clock.

"She was panicking. You better go. She's waiting for you," I replied.

He quickly got out of my bed and looked in the mirror. His hair was a mess. I chuckled as he attempted to fix it. He glanced at me through the reflection and smiled. I turned away and stared at the dresser as if it was the most interesting thing in the room while a blush crept onto my face. I pretended not to notice as Yuuri walked back over to me. His fingers brushed through my hair. I resisted the urge to shiver at his touch, but couldn't help closing my eyes at the sensation. He pushed my bangs back and kissed my forehead. I opened my eyes as he pulled back and he lifted my chin up. The dresser certainly is interesting today. Soft, firm lips found mine and pressed against them. He pulled away too early for my liking and he back away toward the door.

"I'll see you later, Wolf," he said.

"I'll be over later. Your mom told me to come," I replied.

"I can't wait." He smiled and walked away.

... ... ...

Miko and Yuuri were the only ones there when I went over that evening. Shori was back at university again and Yuuri's dad was working today. I wondered why since he was just in the hospital for working too much. I guess he was just being stubborn. Miko waved me away from the kitchen when I asked if she needed help and I went upstairs to where I guessed Yuuri was. When I entered his room, he was working on his homework. He was sitting at his desk, bent over his books. I snuck up behind him and watched him work through a math problem as if he was simply writing the alphabet.

"How did you do that?" I asked, causing him to jump.

He smiled at me. "Are you still having troubles with your homework?"

I frowned at him and looked away. It wasn't as though I was bad in school. I only had trouble translating into English. After all, I wasn't exactly fluent in Japanese. I sighed and leaned against the wall beside his desk. That easily gave away my answer.

"If you have that much difficulty, we could do our homework together," Yuuri said.

I glanced at him and scowled. "I'm not having that much difficulty that I need you explaining everything to me," I snapped.

He frowned. "It was only a suggestion and it gives you an excuse to be here every day."

I opened my mouth, but was caught off by my cell phone ringing. I slipped it out of my pocket and glanced at the name before slipping it back in my pocket. I didn't particularly want to talk to him at the moment. My phone rang again when I didn't answer. I slipped it out my pocket again and ignored it. Before it would start ringing again, I shut my phone off and threw it on Yuuri's bed. Yuuri gave me a looked that questioned what I was doing.

"It wasn't that important," I said, turning around and walking out of his room.

Yuuri followed after me. "Who was it?"

"It isn't important," I simply said, walking down the stairs.

As I reached the bottom step, a knocking came at the front door. I turned down the hallway while Miko poked her head out of the kitchen. Yuuri answered the door. A familiar voice drifted from the door. I turned around to see the brunette standing in the doorway, staring at me with a small frown on his face.

"How come you didn't answer my calls? Mother is in trouble. She's been kidnapped," Conrart said.

* * *

><p><em>Well, that's the end of this chapter. I shall start writing the next chapter as soon as this one is up. Hopefully, it won't take two months. <em>

_On a completely different topic, does anyone know any good French songs? I know few and I'm in a French music mood. That and I'm trying to practice listening exercises. I'm also looking for movies, too. Any suggestions?_

_Happy holidays everyone! :D_


	6. Chapter 6: Awkward Moments

_Yes. I know it's been over a month since my last post. Sorry. I give up on writing excuses. :(_

_**TheMoonAndStarsLove, Nickesha, soulxspirit125, mitsuyo-chan, and Raywolf Shibelt:**__ Thanks for the reviews everyone! I'm being a little lazy and shoving them all together this time, but I really do appreciate the reviews. They always bring a smile to my face. :D_

_Disclaimer: I don't own KKM. That is all. If I did, it would never be finished ever or for at least months (again everyone, sorry for not updating frequently)_

_Also, Wolfram uses such vulgar language in this chapter. O.o And new characters that aren't OC! Yay!_

* * *

><p>There was an eerie silence in the dining room as we ate. Yuuri was sitting beside me and Conrart across from us while Miko's face glanced between us from one end of the table. She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again. I guess even she didn't know what to say in a situation like this. Some sick bastard kidnapped my mother while she was walking to our home in California after work. I can't help but scowl at her stupidity sometimes. She can be so smart and so dumb. I sighed as I pushed my food around on my plate. I felt bad to not eat any of the food Miko made, but I lost my appetite. I felt a hand on my shoulder. Yuuri. He hadn't said a word since he answered the door. Across the table, Conrart set down his fork after taking one bite of food.<p>

"Why was she walking home?" I asked, trying to keep calm.

A long, drawn out silence. "I don't know. Mother usually isn't so careless."

"Where was her manager?" I asked, gritting my teeth.

Conrart sighed. "Mother told him to go ahead because she forgot her purse."

My self-control snapped. "That dumbass of a man let our famous movie star mother walk home by herself with no one around to protect her! If he really thought that was okay, he's a bigger nitwit that I thought! Why the hell didn't he call her when she didn't show up?! Why the hell didn't he think anything about it?! That moron!"

"Now, Wolfram. I know you're upset, but don't be too harsh on the man. He already feels guilty enough as it is... he even talked about committing suicide, but you know Dacauscos means well," Conrart said, frowning at me.

"Means well. Means well! That idiot let mother get kidnapped. Plus, all the other times he has messed up. This is one mess up I'm not willing to look pass," I snapped.

Conrart sighed. "Come back to California. Gwendal is worried about you staying here by yourself."

I scowled. He's changing the subject. Fine. If that's what he wants to do, I'll drop it... for now. "I'm perfectly fine staying here and I'm not alone. I have Yuuri and M..." I glanced over at Miko. "Jennifer here with me."

Miko's eyes lit up and she smiled at me. "Of course he's not alone. I don't mind looking after Wolfram."

Conrart gave Miko a weak smile. "I thank you for looking out for my little brother, but Gwendal and I believe it is safer for him to be with us where we know where he is and can see for ourselves that he's safe. It'll make all of us feel a little more at ease since everyone knows Wolfram is the son of the actress Cecilie von Spitzweg. If these kidnappers aren't happy with us, they might go after Wolfram. We can't risk that."

"How is bringing me closer to where the kidnappers are safer?" I asked, glaring at Conrart.

"We have body guards surrounding the house and you will be accompanied by at least two at all times," Conrart replied.

My eyes narrowed and my anger bubbled over. "No! I refuse! I like it here! I finally have actual friends! Real friends who don't hang out with me because I'm rich and my mother is famous! I guess you would never know what's it's like to not have friends since you escaped from fame and grew up with your unfaithful bastard of a father! You grew up with a more normal family than I did! I finally have that! I finally have something I've always wanted for once in my life!"

I stood up and the chair scraped noisily against the wood floor. Everyone at the table looked horrified. I winced and ran away before the tears forming in my eyes could escape. I ended up running up into Yuuri's room. I just didn't want to go back to my empty house where I knew my mother wasn't waiting to ask me what was wrong. I sat on Yuuri's bed and hugged my legs while resting my forehead on my knees. I know my outburst was a little... no... very excessive, but I was like that when I got upset. I always end up saying things that hurt others. It's true that I've always been jealous of Conrart and I really didn't like his father. After all, he did leave my mother to travel around the world freely without the paparazzi following his every move. It just... wasn't fair. Even big brother Gwendal had an easier time growing up. Mother decided to keep him fully out of the spotlight and it helped that his father was around for a few years. I've never met my father. Mother won't tell me who he is or what he does. My thoughts were interrupted by a light knocking at the door. I didn't answer. The door slowly opened to reveal Yuuri smiling weakly at me. He closed the door behind him and walked over to the bed.

"Are you okay?" he asked, probably knowing well that I wasn't.

I shifted toward him and hugged him around the waist. "I don't want to go back," I mumbled into his shirt.

"It does sound safer for you to go back to California," he said.

I glared up at him. "It'll be hell."

Yuuri chuckled and ruffled my hair. "I don't want you to go either," he whispered.

I pulled away from him and let him sit beside me on the bed. It shocked me when he laid back and pulled me on top of him. I blushed before laying my head on his chest. His heart was beating a little faster than it probably should be. I closed my eyes and listened to it as it slowed down to a normal rate. I could feel his eyes watching me, but I didn't want to meet his eyes. Today already felt so incredible yet devastating. I don't need to see the pity that was definitely in his eyes.

"Conrad is staying the night at your house. Mom insisted he stay here, but he declined. He's polite as ever," Yuuri said, breaking the moment.

I pushed myself up and looked at Yuuri. "You've met Conrart before, haven't you? How do you know him? Why do you call him Conrad?"

Yuuri looked shocked for a minute before answering. "I thought you knew. That house belongs to Conrad's father. Dunheely lived there every once in awhile. I knew Conrad since I was a kid. He taught me how to play baseball. I've always had trouble saying his name so he insisted I call him Conrad." He paused to look at my confused face. "Wolf, did you really not know?"

I felt as if I was about to vomit. I had been living in a house that was owned by _that_ man. "No. I wasn't told."

"Oh," Yuuri said softly.

"I don't want to go back to California," I mumbled, changing the topic back to keep my mind off the thought that I have been living in Dunheely's house.

"Do you want some time to yourself to think?" Yuuri asked.

I shook my head. "No. Stay here."

"Okay," Yuuri said.

I laid my head back down on his chest. "Yuuri?"

"What?" he asked.

"Can you teach me how to play baseball tomorrow?" I mumbled softly into his shirt, slightly hoping he wouldn't hear me.

Yuuri shifted a little. I could feel his eyes on me. I didn't want to look up, but it was aggravating when he didn't say anything. I took a chance and looked up, hoping it wasn't going to be a pitiful look. It wasn't. Instead, he was grinning at me. Stupid wimp. I scowled at him before tearing my eyes away from his and laying my head back onto his chest. I couldn't leave this. No. I couldn't. I pressed my hand on Yuuri's chest beside my face. I listened to his heart beating and felt the warmth coming from him. His hand brushed my cheek before brushing through my hair. I hummed at the feeling. His hand traveled down my back and stopped. I froze because I felt his fingers touch the skin on my lower back. He tugged down on my shirt to cover my previously exposed back. I thought he was... I really shouldn't think like that at a time like this.

My mind returned to my previous thoughts. I have to find a way to get my brothers to let me stay here. Dealing with Conrart would be simple if I can get Gwendal to understand my side. I have a feeling though I'm not going to get my way as easily as I usually do. I don't know how well pouting will work this time. I sighed. Maybe I'll call Gwendal tomorrow. Yeah, I'll definitely call him. I give up on thinking anymore today. I just want to sleep. I heard Yuuri say something, but I couldn't understand him very well. I tried to keep my eyes open, but I couldn't.

... ... ...

I slightly woke up after my foot collided with something hard. I grunted and kicked my foot the other way and it collided with something warm. What was that? I kicked at it to get it away from my foot. My eyes snapped open when I heard a thud followed by a grunt. I looked over the edge of the bed, which I realized wasn't mine, and saw Yuuri laying in a heap on the floor. He had his head turned toward me and he was staring with a slightly annoyed look on his face. I bit my bottom lip and moved away from the edge a little.

"Sorry," I whispered, laying back down on the bed.

He stood up and stared down at me with an unreadable expression. "That's not going to happen," he said, climbing on top of me and tickling me.

Just then, Miko walked into the room without knocking. Yuuri froze as he heard his door squeak open. She glanced between Yuuri and I before giggling and leaving the room. Yuuri stared down at me and then looked at the way he was sitting on me. He was straddling my hips in a very suggestive way. His face turned as red as a tomato and he rolled off me. I blushed at his reaction. He mumbled something and left the room, leaving me alone to remember everything from the previous day. I patted my pockets to find my cell phone wasn't there. I glanced around the room and saw it on Yuuri's desk. Why was it over there? Did I put it there yesterday? As I was about to get up to use it, it rang. It was Conrart's ringtone. I picked up the phone and ignored his call. Before he could attempt to call me again, I dialed Gwendal's number. He answered on the second ring.

"Wolfram? Are you on your way back yet? Do you realize how late it is?" Gwendal's voice grunted into the phone.

I forgot about the time difference. "Sorry, Gwendal. I haven't left yet. I actually wanted to talk to you about that."

I heard a sigh. He was expecting this. "What is it?"

"I don't want to go back to California," I replied quickly.

A long pause created an awkward silence between us, but Gwendal was the first to break it. "You're coming back and that's final."

"No," I said, stubbornly.

Another pause. "Wolfram," Gwendal grumbled.

"I feel safer here. What kind of kidnappers would fly all the way to Japan anyway?" I said, trying to reason with him.

"How is it safer there? There are absolutely no guards around you at all," he countered.

"Then send some," I blurted out.

"It's hard to think that you actually let me do that. You ran away from your guard all the time in Los Angeles," he said.

"Just make them look around my age. That's the only condition I'll make. Please brother! Please!" I pleaded, pouting into the phone.

Another long pause interrupted the conversation. I was about to give up, but I was shocked by what I heard next. "I'll think about it."

"Yes!" I shouted.

Yuuri came into the room with a confused look on his face. It wasn't a yes, but it was as good as one. I hung up before I could hear what Gwendal said next which was most likely him reminding me he didn't say yes yet. I hugged Yuuri and kissed him on the lips. Instead of responding like I expected him to, he was frozen. I pulled back and looked at him, but his eyes weren't looking at me. They were looking past me at the window. I turned around to see Conrart watching us from my bedroom window. He was awkwardly smiling at us. Behind him, Dunheely was standing with the same awkward smile. I blushed before running over to the window and pulling the curtains closed.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry. This chapter isn't very eventful.<em>

_That last bit actually somewhat happened to me. Except my boyfriend and I were in his room and his brother and dad were outside shoveling snow off the sidewalk. What made it even more awkward was that his family didn't know we were dating yet. Surprise! Heh. Heh._

_Turning review beggar mode on. Please review, follow, and feel free to send me a PM._


	7. Chapter 7: Where Is She

_Study like crazy. Check. Taking finals. Check. Moving out and into my new apartment. Check. Unpacking. No check. Going to parents house to visit. Check. 2 weddings. Check. 2 funerals. Check. A party. Check. My sister's graduation. Check. My allergies acting up badly. Check. Going home and writing chapter updates for both of my stories. Check. Unpacking. I glance at the boxes everywhere. No. That can wait until next weekend. I think I've had enough for a week. :P_

_**TheMoonAndStarsLove**__, __**mitsuyo-chan**__, __**Jumsmat**__, __**NJ**__, __**soulxspirit125**__, __**The Little Nut**__: Thank you all for the reviews. Getting the emails telling me I got a new review makes me so happy everytime. Makes my day all bright and happy and sunshine filled. XD_

_**Nickesha**__: Don't worry. I'm the same way thinking everything has a deeper meaning, but this time it doesn't, but feel free to let me know what type of meaning you think it has. I love hearing feedback. :)_

_**Raywolf**__**Shibelt**__: Oh no. It seems off. O.O I'm not going to lie. I did kind of force myself to write the previous chapter, but I hope it doesn't seem like that anymore. Thank you for always reviewing._

_**BloodMasks**__: It's sooooo awkward when stuff like that happens. Then, you have no idea what to say next time you see them even if it is family (whether his or yours). Luckily for me, it was only a kiss. One of my friends had an even more awkward experience, but she'd kill me if I talk about that. Heh. This is why you always close the blinds and lock the doors. Always! As for what bothers you, I hope this chapter helps a little._

_Disclaimer: I don't own KKM._

* * *

><p>The sound of the ticking clock on the wall filled the room. This was awkward. Miko had excused herself from the room and mentioned something about cleaning. Shouma left for work. Yuuri was sitting beside me and Conrart and his father were sitting across from us. I glanced between the three. Yuuri was staring at the wall and glanced in my direction every few seconds. Conrart was smiling and staring directly at me. It was a fake smile. I have seen it too many times now. Dunheely was glaring at Yuuri. His eyes never wondered in any other direction. I opened my mouth to yell at him for how rude he was being, but Conrart said something before I could mutter a sound.<p>

"I spoke with Gwendal on the phone. He is mentioned that you were being stubborn about staying in Japan. You are only raising false hope if you believe that Gwendal will let you stay here. Even with the slight chance that he might let you, I don't want you staying here. We need you at home where we know for certain that you are safe. Mother needs you home. You'll be one of the first people she will want to see when we get her back. Are you thinking about mother at all?" he said.

It wasn't exactly what I was expecting to hear after they just witnessed Yuuri and me kissing. I frowned. Did he really just ask me that? Who was it that stayed by mother's side in the spotlight all these years? Who was it that had to cheer her up after every break-up? Who was it that was her family, best friend, and personal assistant all in one person? Who was it that followed mother all the way to Japan just because she wanted a change? Who was it? Me. I care about mother more than any other person in the world. I wanted to yell that at him, but I knew that snapping like that wouldn't help the situation. I took a deep breath.

"I do care. If you all would listen to reason, I have been telling you that it isn't safe in Los Angeles. I'm not trying to be selfish. I don't think mother would be happy if she found out you put me in a dangerous situation. I know you are talking about surrounding me with guards, but how is that going to help me any? I wouldn't be able to go to school or do anything by myself. Like I mentioned before, what kidnapper would fly all the way over to Japan just kidnap me? If you feel it is necessary for me to have guards, send a few here. It does not matter to me. Plus, the media doesn't know yet about mother's kidnapping, do they? If I suddenly return, it will cause suspicion and the paparazzi wouldn't leave us alone. Also, something has been bothering me. From other kidnapping cases, a ransom would usually be sent out by now. There hasn't been one. Where is it? Has anyone demanded any money at all? Did anyone stop and think about the fact that mother is a black belt? She's strong enough to get away from possibly anyone. Everyone is in a state of panic that she was kidnapped, but she has disappeared for days before. One of those times she came back pregnant with me if I remember correctly from a conversation I've heard from Gwendal and you before." I paused to watch their reaction, but silence continued to fill the room so I turned to Dunheely. "And you! Didn't mother marry you during one of those times?"

Dunheely's eyes widened. Did I finally get them to realize something? Depending on the situation, I didn't know if it was even important for me to return. Besides that, I felt that if I left now, I wouldn't know when I would come back or even if I would be able to come back. I glanced over at Yuuri. He was shifting around and staring down at his hands. Is he worried too? I sighed. I really didn't want to hold this conversation anymore. I wanted more information about the situation before jumping to conclusions about mother. Yuuri must have felt me watching him. He looked up at me and gave me a sad look. I reached out and grabbed his hand. He flinched slightly at the sudden touch, but his fingers intertwined with mine and he gave my hand a reassuring squeeze. I could feel eyes on us at this interaction. I turned my attention back to Dunheely and Conrart.

Dunheely cleared his throat. "This is just an assumption, but...um... Wolfram, are you and this boy in an intimate relationship?" he asked, completely changing the subject.

I frowned at him. Of course Yuuri and I are together. Why else would we kiss? Why is even asking about that? I am talking about the serious situation about mother's disappearance and all Dunheely can think about is my relationship with Yuuri. Whenever something is about mother, he changes the topic. Typical. He just wants to avoid talking about his and mother's short marriage. I ignore his comment and looked back at Conrart.

"If there is any sign that mother really has been kidnapped, I promise I will take the first flight I can back to Los Angeles without hesitation. Instead of being here, I think you should be focusing your attention more on finding mother right now rather than getting me home," I continued.

He said nothing at first. "I guess you do have a point and you have ridden on an airplane by yourself so you can come back anytime as long as you warn us. If you keep that promise, I guess we can let you stay for now if Shouma and Jennifer are willing to watch after you." I bit my lip to prevent myself from smiling. "We are looking for mother while I am here, but you do have a point. I should be looking, too."

"Will you two be staying for dinner?" Miko asked, suddenly entering the room.

... ... ... ... ... ...

"Yuuri, could I speak with you for a moment?" Conrart asked as he helped Miko clear the table.

"Sure, Conrad. About what?" Yuuri asked.

Conrart peeked over at me before replying to Yuuri. "Something."

I stared at him curiously, but he didn't look at me after that. He left the room with Yuuri walking closely behind him. I looked at Miko. She was smiling and humming happily to herself. Now that I think about her, she doesn't like my mother that much.* I shook my head and tried not to think about that. Instead, I offered to help her with the dishes. Meanwhile, I failed to notice that Dunheely was watching me. He walked in the kitchen and stood behind me.

"Are you going to keep standing there or help me?" I asked.

"Are you actually asking me for help? I never thought you or Gwendal would ever ask for help from me, but both of you have now," he said.

"Gwendal doesn't hate you as much as you think he does," I replied as he grabbed a towel to dry the dishes with.

"What about you?" he asked.

I glanced at him. "You are irritating and I can't stand you, but there must be something good about you if mother loves you."

He chuckled. "That's what I like about you and her. You are both blunt and say whatever is on your mind, regardless of who you are speaking to."

"That's a weird thing to like about somebody. Most people think we are rude and snobby," I said, not looking at him.

"Do people here really think that?" Dunheely asked.

I frowned. "No, not here. In L.A., people did, but people here don't treat me like everyone did there. I don't know why. It's not like people here don't know who mother is. The first week I was here I had people constantly asking me for her autograph, but it stopped after awhile. None of them ever followed me home or begged me to introduce them to her. It's a nice change."

"I love this neighborhood. It's really friendly. Conrart and I were lucky to live next to the Shibuyas. They were very nice and never treated us like foreigners. I don't think it's just because they lived in the United States before either. They all are generally kind people," Dunheely said.

I smiled to myself. "Yeah. They are kind."

"That reminds me. You never answered my question earlier."

I bit my lip. "That's none of your business!"

"I see. You are."

I about dropped the plate in my hand. "That's...I..."

"He's a nice boy, but...um...has your mother ever talk to you about..."

"Stop! Stop right there!" I shouted, blushing.

"I don't exactly know how it happens between two guys, but you need to use..."

I couldn't see my face, but I could feel the heat from my fierce blush. "No! Just shut up!"

Dunheely paused. "Am I too late? Did you two already do the deed?"

I could have died from embarrassment. "No!"

"Oh. Good. Good," he muttered, taking the plate from me and drying it.

"You don't have to worry about that. I already had to sit through that with mother," I whispered, flinching at the memory. She went into vivid detail. When she learned that I liked Yuuri, she read books and everything. I was one of the few kids who got to hear two different talks. Both were probably more embarrassing than most parents make them.

"Oh. I'm sorry. That must have been... horrible," He paused.

"You have no idea," I said.

He chuckled. "I can imagine."

I sighed and handed him another plate. "So Gwendal asked you to help."

He took it from me. "Yeah. At first, he wanted to know if she was with me. I've been staying in L.A. recently because of work. When I told him I hadn't, he told me she was missing. He asked if I could help find her."

"You still like mother, don't you?" I asked quietly.

"No. I love her with all my heart. No one can replace her," he replied just as quietly.

I turned to him to see a melancholic expression on his face, but at the same time, it was full of yearning. This was another reason why I did not like Dunheely. He loves mother so much, but he isn't with her. She loves him back. I know it was difficult because mother was famous and his job involved traveling around the world all the time, but if their love was as strong as they make it out to be, why are they separated? It shouldn't matter. He was the only person mom dated that was not in the show business and she stayed with him longer than anyone else other than Gwendal's father.

"Wolfram, I know you don't like me and I'm not your father, but if you ever need anything whether it's just to talk or you are in trouble for any reason, I'm here for you. Just make a call and I'll get on an airplane," he said, smiling at me.

I scowled at him. "That's a waste of money." I looked down at the cup I was washing. "Thanks," I mumbled, hoping slightly that he didn't hear me, but the grin he had on his face when I peeked over at him crushed that hope.

Conrart walked into the room with Yuuri following closely behind him. "I just booked our flight, dad. We should go back to the house and repack our bags."

"Alright," Dunheely replied, walking around me and toward the two. He handed the towel to Yuuri. "Do anything to hurt Wolfram and you'll get in a lot of trouble."

Yuuri's eyes widened as Dunheely left the room. I sighed. That man was irritating. Conrart looked at Yuuri and Yuuri blushed. What? He blushed. Why? In fact, what were they talking about and why did it take them that long? I was forced to stay in a room alone with that irritating man while they were doing something. I glanced between the two. Yuuri looked at me and his blush darkened. Conrart placed his hand on Yuuri's shoulder and squeezed it.

"He's right. You'll be in a lot of trouble." He smiled at Yuuri with the creepiest smile I have ever seen on Conrart. He turned to me. "Remember your promise. We will keep you informed. I'll talk to Gwendal about sending some people here."

I grumbled at that. They were still going to send people "Okay."

He left the room and I heard him say goodbye to Miko. I continued to listen as the front door shut before I turned to Yuuri. He was still blushing. I narrowed my eyes at him. He immediately looked away from me and walked over to where Dunheely previously stood. He avoided my gaze and dried every dish without saying anything to me or looking at me. I was getting frustrated fast. What had they talked about?

"Wimp, why are you blushing?" I asked.

He glanced at me, his face reddening. "It's nothing bad.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "You're lying."

I growled at him as he shook his head. "It's really nothing bad. He was just asking about...us."

The awkward conversation Dunheely tried to start with me popped in my head. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree. I blushed. Had Yuuri had that conversation before? "Dunheely did too."

"I see," he said.

We didn't say anything and continued to wash and dry the last few dishes. Occasionally, our fingers brushed against each other as I handed him the dishes. Each time, my fingers tingled. I smiled, knowing that I was staying here with Yuuri and his family. Suddenly, I remembered something that scared me. A few days ago, the American in the park that said he acted with my mother. What if the kidnapper was crazy enough to come all the way to Japan to get me? What if I already met the man and I didn't realize it? What was that man's name again? He was in a movie with my mother, but which one? Why didn't I listen more? Maybe I was just overreacting. After all, famous people do take a vacation.

"Are you okay, Wolf?" Yuuri asked.

I looked at him. "Yeah. I'm fine. I'm just thinking about who would kidnap mother."

"I really hope you are right about what you said earlier," he replied.

"Me too."

* * *

><p><em>Thanks everyone for being patient! I guess I didn't get this done the first week of May, but I was shooting for May 7 anyway which I had technically finished the chapter by. Goal complete for once. As always, review, follower, and send me a PM if you want. I don't have to go back to university until the end of August. Yay! Party time! After I get home from work and pay the bills of course.<em>


	8. Chapter 8:Everything Just Feels So Wrong

_Hello everyone! Yes, it has been a long, long time, but I'm back. This chapter isn't too long, but I needed to update soon. If any of you have been wondering where I've been, I posted a little paragraph on my profile under the date July 10. I don't want to keep you too long._

_**mitsuyo-chan, Nickesha, soulxspirit125, guest **__(whoever you are you mysterious person you), and__** EmphraimHeart**__: Thank you for the reviews! Updated! :D_

_**The Little Nut**__: Though, it won't be written in this story, I can assure you Yuuri and Conrart's "talk" went uh... well. It was really, really, really, really awkward and Yuuri never ever ever wants to go through it ever again. Ever._

_Warning: There angst feels all over this chapter._

_Disclaimer: I don't own KKM!_

* * *

><p><em>I refuse to believe in coincidences. They aren't normal.<em>

* * *

><p>It was the start of the second week of living with the Shibuya family and also my second week of my new relationship with Yuuri, but nothing has happened. As bold as he was in the beginning, I'm starting to see his true wimpy colors. At first, due to Yuuri's insistence, I stayed in the guest room, but as soon as the two guards Gwendal approved of showed up, I shoved myself back into Yuuri's bedroom. He wanted to let me use his bed, but I felt bad for letting him sleep on the floor, so I took the futon. I regretted my decision that same night. The futon was comfortable, but I was used to squishy mattresses. On the second night when Yuuri was asleep, I decided to sneak into bed with him. He liked me, so I didn't see a problem with it. When he woke up, he panicked and Miko happened to walk into the room. Yuuri, the wimp, got extremely embarrassed and yelled at me first that I shouldn't sleep in bed with him. Then, he took off running down the hallway, yelling at Miko because she was squealing about 'how cute we were.'<p>

Yuuri's father, Shouma, doesn't seem to mind too much and Miko is ecstatic. Shori is.. well... Shori is Shori. He's just a giant brother complex and he's hardly around enough to understand anything about Yuuri. He's always off with his college friends at a college party, but I know his secret. I stumbled across it when Miko had asked me to tell Shori it was time for dinner. He owns and plays way too many dating simulator games to be in a relationship in my opinion. When I had asked him if it upset his girlfriend, he got angry and threw me out of his room. Case and point, Shori doesn't have a girlfriend. Sometimes I wonder if he even knows what a girl is. At this point, Yuuri had came up the stairs and heard Shori yelling at me.

"You don't have any room to talk! You're dating a boy! You've probably never kissed a girl in your life!" he had said with a smug look on his face.

Then, I let the bomb drop. "As a matter of fact, I have kissed a girl before and no, it was not my mother like you're probably assuming. I have an ex-girlfriend in the United States. Her name is Elizabeth. You can look us up on the internet if you think I'm lying."

"Wolf. You've had a girlfriend before?" Yuuri had said, making his presence known to me.

It had shocked me. I was too busy trying to prove myself better than Shori that I hadn't even thought about how those words would affect Yuuri. Thinking back, that was about the time Yuuri started acting different. Was it really because I had a girlfriend in the past? I sighed as I looked over at Yuuri on the bed. He was pressed against the wall as far as he could possibly get from me. I yawned and rolled out of bed. I could hear Miko downstairs making breakfast. I stretched and walked to the bedroom door. The bed groaned behind me as I opened the door. I turned my head to see Yuuri sitting up and rubbing at his eyes. I didn't smile or say anything to him like I usually would. Instead, I just walked out of the room and headed toward the stairs. As I descended, I heard Yuuri speaking with Shori.

"What's wrong, Yuuri? You look sad."

"Nothing, Shori. Don't worry about it."

I sighed and continued down the stairs and walked into the dining room area. My two guards were already sitting downstairs chatting happily with Miko. She really seem to mind having extra people in the house. I apologized to her earlier about it, but she only smiled and told me that she didn't mind it. 'It's better to have a house full of people than an empty house without laughter.' She had said that and her happy face quickly grew upset. She apologized that her comment might have seemed heartless since I grew up in a house that was mostly empty. I couldn't be mad at Miko. She was right after all. There still wasn't a clue to where my mother had disappeared to and by the looks I received from the guards when I entered the room, there still wasn't any news. Day after day, my thoughts about what happened to her turned more sour. Wouldn't she have made contact by now if she was okay? Does this mean she really was kidnapped and not going on one of her random vacations? What are the kidnappers doing to her? Have they harmed her? Was she... dead? Bile made its way up throat and I ran to the bathroom to relieve myself. At one point, Yuuri entered the bathroom and held my hair back. I didn't want his comfort. I didn't need it. After he handed me a towel to use to wipe my mouth off, I pushed past him and returned to the table. Miko handed me a glass of water the second she saw me.

"Are you okay?" she asked, smiling sadly.

"I'm fine, but I think I want to miss school today," I said quietly, my throat burning.

Miko stared at me with a concerned expression. "Okay, but only today. I don't want you to start missing school."

"Thank you," I said, graciously drinking the water as Yuuri entered the room.

I could feel his eyes on me, but I didn't want to be pitied by a wimp who immediately gets insecure because he found out I had a girlfriend in the past. It's not like I just broke up with her recently. That relationship ended almost three years ago and it was completely one-sided in the first place. I only dated Elizabeth because she suggested it to make girls quit clinging to me like they did. She was a childhood friend and was the niece of my uncle's secretary. I never knew she actually had feelings for me. I would have refused immediately if I knew that. I don't want to give people false hopes. She's the one that forced the physical aspect of our relationship in public. She said it was a good idea yet I'm the one she blamed when she started getting harassed by all of my followers. I broke up with her publicly to save her from anymore grief. Unexpectedly, it had the opposite effect. A lot of people bullied her for being mean to me to cause me to break up with her. I tried to set everything straight, but they all said I was defending her unnecessarily. Then, she told lies about my family and I and slipped a couple truthful secrets amongst them to the press. She later was forced to retract them and admit they were lies by her uncle, but some people still questioned the truthfulness about them. It made my life hell and I'm so glad I escaped that fiery pit.

"I'm going back to bed," I said, walking past Yuuri again without saying anything to him.

"I'll bring you up something to eat later!" Miko shouted after me.

I wanted to be alone. I wanted to go somewhere where I didn't have to think about anything; a place where I could escape. I needed to escape again. I collapsed on Yuuri's bed and stared up at the ceiling. Mom. Where are you? I need you. I could feel bile in my throat again, but I swallowed it this time. I turned to my side and curled up in a ball. I stayed in that position for a couple minutes when I heard footsteps walking up the stairs. Was it Yuuri? I tried to relax a little and snapped my eyes close in an attempt to look like I had fallen asleep. He softly knocked on the door before entering the room. He paused and sighed in the doorway before I heard him walk towards the bed. I tensed a little as I felt the bed dip on one side. I gritted my teeth in order not to flinch when I felt Yuuri's hand brush against my cheek.

"We'll find her, Wolf," he whispered.

After changing into his uniform and grabbing his books, he left for school. I rolled back onto my back and turned my head to look at his laptop sitting on his desk. Mine was still in my bedroom in my house, but I didn't want to go there and feel the emptiness. I hated myself now. I hated how I was more worried about not leaving Yuuri than looking for my mother. I rolled off the bed and turned on Yuuri's laptop. I shouldn't do it, but it's become routine for me to check the internet daily for the current whereabouts of my mother and I check her social media sites in hopes that she'll update one bragging about her recent adventure. I checked her Twitter last. Nothing new. My eyes lingered on the last update she posted. 'Finally finished! Ah! I'm so relieved! Now I can go home and see my Wolfie dearest! I hope he hasn't been lonely while I was away! Love you, Wolfie! 3' It was posted a week ago, the day she went missing. At some point, I started crying. I angrily closed Yuuri's laptop without closing out the window or shutting off the laptop. I grabbed a pair of jeans and a shirt from my bag and quickly put them on. Just as I had slipped on a pair of socks, Yuuri's bedroom door opened.

"Wolfram, I thought I'd bring you something to eat since..." Miko started with a tray of food in her hand, but she stopped when she saw me.

"Thank you, but I don't need it," I quickly said, cursing under my breath when my voice cracked.

"Where are you going?" she asked as I walked towards her, towards the doorway.

"I need some air," I muttered and maneuvered past her.

"At least tell me where you're going!" Miko yelled after me.

"Home, " I lied and ran out the front door.

I didn't want to be rude to Miko. She's been so kind to me this past week, but I just needed to get away. I needed to get away from the pitied looks and the whispers. I needed to get away from people I knew. I just... I just needed to leave, but everywhere I looked, I saw places that reminded me of my mother. That shop on the corner by the train station was for women's intimate clothing. She had dragged me in there the first week we moved here and the shopkeeper actually thought we were mother and daughter. The park down the street is where she made me go on a picnic with her and we ended up meeting up with Yuuri. Later, I found out she had invited him without telling me. I sat on a bench in the park and stared up at the sky.

"You're the blond from the last time, Cheri's son," a man said in English.

I turned my head to find the blond man from before named Shinou. He said he was in a movie with my mother. I immediately put myself on alert. I had a strange feeling about this man. He was from California, right? What was he doing in Japan? I couldn't push away the thought that maybe there was a chance that my mother's kidnapper or kidnappers came to Japan. I thought of the guards I left at the Shibuya residence. Maybe I shouldn't have left them behind. The man sat beside me and stared straight ahead at nothing in particular that I could see. I took a deep breath. I needed to remain calm, but the anger was building within me. If this was the man, I wanted to kill him. No, I wanted to kill for just knowing and speaking my mother's name. I balled my hands into fists.

"What are you doing in Japan?" I asked.

The man turned to me. "Business." He said simply.

I gritted my teeth. "What business?"

"I'm filming a movie here in Japan. I will admit, I don't think I like it here. For the most part, everyone is so respectful and girls are so proper. Can't a man flirt with a girl and not have her accuse him of being a pervert?" the man replied.

"You're an old man. I doubt any girl is willing to do anything with you. Besides, there are sluts here as well. You just have to find them." I retorted.

"Wow. You're very hostile. How in the world is Cheri your mother?" the man said, chuckling.

This man was getting on my nerves. "Don't say it."

"Say what?" he asked, confused.

"Don't say my mother's name," I spat.

The man raised his hands up defensively. "Sorry, sorry. Did you two get in a fight or is something wrong with her or something?"

"You would know, wouldn't you?!" I stood up and turned to him.

"Whoa. Calm down. I haven't seen or spoken to your mother in almost ten years," Shinou said, standing up as well.

I glared at the man with as much hatred as I could muster. "You're lying!"

"Sir von Bielefeld! There you are! We've been looking for you!" one of my guards yelled, running up to me with the other close behind.

"Not now, you two. I'm talking," I spat and turned to keep accusing this Shinou of a crime which I believed he committed, but he wasn't there.

The damn coward ran away. I spun in a circle, trying to see where he went, but he was nowhere in sight. "Who were you talking to, sir?"

"Don't talk to me, damnit! I'm trying to see where that bastard went!" It was no use, though. He was already gone. I turned to the two guards and glared at them. "If it wasn't for you two, I would've got answers from him! Ahh!"

Just like that, a possibly lead to my mother's whereabouts slipped away. I lingered in the park for a couple more hours while the two guards sat on a bench a few yards away from me. They were probably scared I'd rip their heads off or something. I sighed and pulled my cell phone out of my pocket. It was almost time for Yuuri to get back from school. I better go back before he tries to become a knight on a white horse and look for me. As I walked back with the two guards quietly walking behind me, I called Gwendal with no concern for what time it was in California. He answered on the sixth ring.

"Wolfram? What is it?" he asked.

"Do you know a man named Shinou?" I asked as calmly as I could.

"Shinoiu? Why?" Gwendal asked, more alert.

"He's here in Japan. He's approached me twice already. Do you think he has anything to do with mother's disappearance?" I replied.

"Shinou? No. Not him. He wants nothing to do with mother anymore and it's a good thing he wants to stay away, too. Nothing good ever happened between them. Well, there was one thing, but that isn't important. All you have to know is that he doesn't have anything to do with it," Gwendal slowly said, obviously hiding something.

"How are you so sure?" I asked, my blood boiling.

"Because Wolfram. He said it to mother's face in my presence that he didn't want anything to do with either of you. I remember it clearly even though it was ten years ago. I never hated a man so much before in my life," Gwendal replied harshly.

"Then why is he here and talking to me?" I demanded.

Gwendal stayed silent for a minute. "I don't know. Maybe he's changed his mind about you."

"Me? What does that man have to do with me? I thought he was just one of mother's past boyfriends."

"He is." Gwendal sighed and muttered something under his breath. "Listen, Wolfram. I want you to drop this. If Shinou approaches you again, just leave. Can you do that?"

"Not until I know what the hell is going on!" I yelled.

Gwendal said something softly and I could hear another voice in the background. It sounded vaguely like Conrart. They had a small heated discussion and I was about to yell at them, but Gwendal cut me off. "Mother should be the one to tell you about him. He was a costar of hers and about twenty years ago, they started seeing each other. It was right after mother divorced Dunheeley." Gwendal paused and Conrart urged him to continue. "They dated for a few years and soon, mother found out she was pregnant. Since you've seen him, Shinou is significantly younger than mother. He was only nineteen at the time. His manager wasn't happy about it at all, so Shinou broke up with mother and left her pregnant." He paused again and I bit my bottom lip, knowing what was going to come next. "That baby was you. Shinou is... well, he's your biological father."

My cell phone slipped from my hand fell to the sidewalk. At that moment, Yuuri walked across the crosswalk and saw me. He called out to me, but I didn't hear him. He picked up my cell phone and started talking on it to my brother. I don't remember how, but I ended up back in Yuuri's bedroom.

"Wolf, are you okay?" he paused. "Well, I know you're not completely okay, but are you a little better?"

I turned to him. "What in the world is going on?"

* * *

><p><em>I normally don't like the idea of making Shinou Wolf's dad, but I just went with it. Not much to add other than I hope all of you don't hate me for the angst.<em>


	9. Chapter 9: Porcelain Angel

_Happy Birthday Yuuri! (Well, technically, I've uploaded this on the 28th, so it's not his birthday yet, but I got it done a little early, so I uploaded it). Strange to think according to his birth date, he's technically supposed to be turning 29 this year. No. He's just going to be 16 forever._

_2 updates in the same month! I set the deadline for July 29th since it was Yuuri's birthday. My room's a mess and I definitely need to do some laundry, but WOW! I actually did it!_

_I have a feeling many of you are going to like this chapter (take note though that it's still rated T - for now. I'm still debating on if I should change it). Also, Wolf using bad language in case any of you haven't noticed so far, he uses bad language._

_**Nickesha**__: Thank you for the review! Yeah, they do look alike. I'm sure that is what my original thinking was. I'm not sure if I like it too much myself though... Hmm... *shrugs* Maybe it'll grow on me._

_Disclaimer: I don't own KKM! I also don't own Twitter (it's mentioned)._

* * *

><p><em>I'm not a porcelain doll. I won't break that easy. At least, that's what I like to think.<em>

_... ... ... ... ..._

I stared blankly at the television in the Shibuya's living room. Miko sat contently beside me, folding laundry. After ending the call with my brothers, I walked straight to the house, ignoring Yuuri's persistent questions and locked myself in Yuuri's room. Shinou was my father. I couldn't remember exactly how he looked. He was blond and had blue eyes, but I couldn't picture his facial features very well. I remembered him telling me mother and him had been in a movie together. I wondered if the Shibuyas owned the movie, so I left Yuuri's room and walked downstairs with Yuuri tagging along closely behind me. I saw Miko putting out clothes on the clothes line when I returned home, so I went straight out the patio doors and asked Miko if she owned a copy of Memories Abyss.*

There was a slight grimace on her face at the mention of the movie, but she smiled at me and went to fetch an English copy she had on a bookshelf. She told me that my mother had sent it them a copy in the past. I didn't push the topic since it seemed to be a sensitive subject and I asked her if I could watch it. Yuuri hovered behind me the entire time with a lost expression on his face, curious about my actions. I didn't say a word to him as I put in the movie and sat on the couch. He stared at me intently while sitting beside me. I didn't want to talk just yet about what I just found out. About thirty minutes into the movie, Yuuri sighed and excused himself because he promised a teammate he'd meet up with him in the park to help with his pitching, even though baseball wasn't in season. After an hour had passed, Miko had joined me with her basket of clean laundry. She didn't pay attention to the movie at all and silently folded.

When the movie ended, I stared blankly at the end credits scrolling on the screen. Mother's name showed up first on the cast list as she played the lead actress. Shinou's name came right after as he was the lead actor. This man was my father. They both looked so young, but Shinou looked twice as young as her. He was only seventeen when they filmed this movie. Gwendal and Conrart were already born and I was to be born two years later. Why didn't mother tell me? She couldn't have been embarrassed by the age gap. She dated a few guys with a larger age gap previously. One was Gwendal's classmate from high school. Though, when Gwendal found out about it, that classmate suddenly broke up with mother and transferred to a high school in New Hampshire, on the other side of the United States. I rested my head on the back of the couch and thought about the last two visits with Shinou. I don't really remember what we talked about. I don't think we talked much at all. There was something mysterious about this whole situation and I didn't like it.

"I heard that actor, Shinou, was filming his latest movie here," Miko said.

"Yeah. I saw him today," I replied.

"Is that why you wanted to watch this movie? He was your age in this movie, wasn't he?" Miko asked, standing up and stretching, her hands reaching towards the ceiling.

"Kind of and yes, he was," I replied, not wanting to tell anyone just yet the whole truth.

She smiled at me, but she had this look on her face like she knew I was hiding something. She didn't question it and picked up the laundry basket. "Could you be a dear and take these up to Yuuri's room for me?" she asked, holding the basket out to me.

I took the basket from her. "Of course."

As I entered the hallway and walked towards the stairs, Miko called after me. "I know you only missed school today because you didn't feel like going, but next time, can you let me know where you are really going when you decide to go out? You had me worried."

I turned my head to look at her. It was then that I had noticed I hadn't looked her in the eyes since this morning. I know I shouldn't have walked out like that, so maybe I was automatically avoiding confrontation about it. I stared at Miko and I immediately felt terrible. It had faded, but her eyes had a slight pink rim from crying. I made her worry unnecessarily I did that to Miko, who has only shown me kindness from the moment I met her. Never before have I wanted to punch myself as much as I did that at that precise moment. Of course Miko would worry about me leaving for hours at a time. She probably went over to my house and saw I wasn't there. If my mother truly was kidnapped and those kidnappers were insane enough to fly all the way to Japan to get me, I was basically handing myself over freely on a silver platter. I only wanted to be alone for a few hours.

I could look at her anymore, so my gaze drifted down to the clothes in the basket. "I'm sorry Mi- Jennifer. I made you worry."

I internally cursed at myself for being an emotional wreck. I had started to cry again. The light tapping of footsteps hurried towards me and the laundry basket was stolen from my hands. A small thud resonating in the hallway told me that the basket was dropped to the floor and I flinched as a pair of arms circled around me. Miko combed her fingers through my hair as the tears flowed freely down my cheeks, dropping from my chin onto the shoulder of her dress. She hummed something that sounded like a lullaby into my ear. Her embrace was different than the fierce, suffocating hugs I usual get from my mother, but it had that same loving, motherly feel to it.

"These past few days I've seen you. You are strong, Wolf, but you don't need to suffer alone and behind closed doors. We're here for you. All of us," she whispered.

I nodded my head.

"Just let it all out. You have every right to cry."

I heard the front door clack open and Yuuri announced that he was home, but I ignored it. I felt like a child. I wanted my mom. I needed her.

... ... ... ... ... ...

At some point, Miko passed me over to Yuuri and he pulled me up to his room. He led me over to his bed and I sat there, clutching onto one of his pillows. I buried my face into the pillow and groaned at my newly formed headache. Yuuri had left the room to get me some medicine for it. I hated crying. Almost every time, I would get a headache. Yuuri had returned to the room with both the medicine and a glass of water in his hands. I gratefully took them. After taking it, Yuuri took the glass of water back and put it on his desk so I didn't have to hold it. I sniffed my nose and wished for a tissue. I glanced around to see if Yuuri had any in his room and he held out a box to me that had been sitting on his desk. I eyed the half empty box before taking it. (A/N: hehehe! dirty mind!)

"Are you feeling a little better?" he asked.

I blew my nose and frowned. I hated crying so much. It made everything leaky. "A little," I said and Yuuri sighed in content prematurely as I added "as of now" after a short pause in which I blew my nose again.

I stared at Yuuri, who was standing across the room from me. He was still avoiding me. Earlier was the first time in a while that he consciously touched me. Recently, he refuses to touch me and won't come close to me until we go to bed, even then he presses himself as close as he can to the wall. I don't understand where this wimp came from, but I want it to leave just as quick as it came. It's not like I'm a porcelain doll (A/N: Creepiest things ever!). I won't break if he touches me. In fact, I never wanted him to touch me more than I do now. I wanted him to hug me and kiss me and tell me everything is going to be okay. I don't need those damn pity looks he keeps giving me.

"Yuuri, come here," I said, patting the spot beside me on the bed.

He hesitated before slowly walking towards me. "Why?"

I contemplated glaring at him for his stupidity, but I settled for sighing instead. "Because as much as I love your mother and wish to become part of this family someday, I'd much rather be comforted by my boyfriend."

"B-b-boyfriend?" Yuuri questioned, earning himself a glare from me.

"Yes! That's what you are!" I paused and continued uncertainly. "Well, that is unless you are suddenly doubting your own confession and don't wish to be with me anymore. Then, by all means, tell me because I don't know what's going on in that head of yours." Okay. That hurt, but it pissed me off, too. What right does he have to do that to me? "What happened to your confidence, you wimp? Did you hit your head somewhere and lose it? If so, we need to get it back because I don't like this change _one_..._little_..._bit_," I spat, emphasizing my last words.

Yuuri flinched and quickly shook his head. "No, no. It's nothing like that. It's nothing like that at all. I just... I don't know what to do in a situation like this. I'm in a panic and you look like you could faint at any moment. I want to help, but I don't know how. I've never felt so useless before."

I pulled on Yuuri's arm to make him sit beside me and sighed. "You said you don't want to be useless. Then, comfort me damnit."

A small smile spread across Yuuri's lips. "I love you, Wolfram."

"Wha-what? Why did you say that so suddenly?" I asked, blushing.

Yuuri chuckled. "Well, you asked me to comfort you."

"This and that are two different things! I meant you should just be with me and hug me," I said, suddenly very self-conscious of Yuuri's current proximity,

Yuuri sighed. "No, it not." He kissed me and pushed me down on his bed.

"W-wait! Yuuri! Stop!" I yelled, panicking at his sudden aggressiveness.

Yuuri sighed and pushed himself off of me. "Would you make up your mind please?"

I stared at him in silence for a few seconds. "This. It isn't bad. It was just sudden."

Yuuri leaned over again. His lips momentarily hovered over mine and just when I opened my mouth to demand an answer to what he was doing, his lips crashed down onto mine, giving him immediate access to my mouth. His tongue darted in and started exploring my mouth. I half-heartedly tried fighting to gain control, but quickly gave up and let him do as he pleased. I'd threaten his dominance on another day, but for now, I'll let him have his way with my mouth. Though, it would be nice if I could breathe. Hoping he would break for air sometime soon, I tugged lightly at his hair. He must have received the message because his lips separated from mine, only to reattach themselves to my neck. I happily gulped in air as Yuuri nipped at my neck. His light kisses trailed all over my neck and my jaw line. He kissed my cheeks, my nose, my forehead and my temples. A very unmanly giggle escaped my lips as he nibbled on my ear. When he got bored with my ear, he reattached his lips to my neck and... oh my... what is he doing? I moaned as Yuuri sucked hard on my neck. His arms wrapped around me and pulled me into a sitting position in his lap. My legs folded around his waist and my chest was flush against his. His hands slowly slide from my back to my sides. I whimpered when he squeezed my sides playfully. It tickled. His hands trailed to the bottom of my shirt. I gasped as his hands pushed up under my shirt and I felt his hands caress the skin of my sides. I shivered as Yuuri sucked harder on the spot on my neck and his hands trailed up higher, pushing my shirt up with it. The area he sucked was starting to hurt. I raised my hand and clutched onto the back on Yuuri's shirt, leaning against him.

"Y-Yuuri," I groaned, gasping as his lips freed the skin of my neck.

He pulled his lips away from me and grinned at the newly made mark. I wished desperately to have a mirror to see the work that he was admiring. Gasp. Was it noticeable? Normally, I wouldn't mind, but would it upset Miko since we're sleeping in the same room? Does she even know we're dating? I shook the thoughts of Miko from my head. It wasn't exactly the best time to think about my boyfriend's mom when my boyfriend is pressed flush against me with a hungry look in his eyes. I reached up to my neck and touched the spot. I shivered at the lingering sensitivity.

Yuuri made a growling sound and pushed me on my back. His gaze was heated and his lips looked slightly bruised. I didn't have long to look at them though because my lips were attacked by them once more, this time with more urgency. His left hand supported his weight above me and his right hand explored the exposed area of my chest. This was past the level of confidence I thought he had; this was aggressive, but I didn't mind it. His thumb dragged across my nipple, his nail grazing it slightly. I gasped. What the..? Was that supposed to feel that good? I shuttered. Yuuri had taken notice because he repeated the action a second time. I grabbed a handful of his shirt and pulled it up. I squeaked as my hands touched his warm, smooth skin. His lips released mine and I immediately frowned, but I realized quickly why he did that when his right hand grabbed onto my shirt. He pushed himself, making me release my grip on his shirt. He grabbed my shirt with his left hand and pulled my shirt up and off. I bit my bottom lip. This was a little embarrassing. His eyes explored my chest before he grabbed his own shirt and pulled it up and off. He flung his shirt to the ground. I felt a little envious of the muscles Yuuri had compared to mine, but it also made me feel lucky. I get to have him all to myself. His hand reached toward me and brushed a strand of my bangs away from my face.

"Yuuri! Wolfram! Dinner!" Miko yelled, causing both of us to snap our heads to look at the door.

Shit! I forgot! Miko and the guards were downstairs! Shouma was going to be home any minute now! Shori would be, too! I looked back up at Yuuri. His heated gaze had disappeared and he now stared at me with a light blush dusting his cheeks. He looked out of breath like he just ran five miles in a sprint and his hair was a complete mess. Shit! I-I was making sounds! Lewd sounds! Did anyone hear them? I pushed Yuuri off me hard and dashed over to the mirror he had hanging beside the closet. My flushed face stared back at me and my lips were bruised a dark pink. I took a deep breath and pushed my hair away from my neck. My eyes shifted over to the spot and widened in horror at the hickey. Luckily, he did it in a spot that could be hidden by my hair. I glanced over to where Yuuri sat in the reflection of the mirror. He had retrieved his shirt and was putting it back on. Were we about to go all the way?

"Wolf," Yuuri said.

I turned around and saw him holding my shirt out to me. He didn't look me in the eye, but rather his eyes were distracted by the glass of water on his desk. I walked over to him and took my shirt with a shaking hand. I sighed as I put my shirt back on. If we didn't hurry up, Miko would yell for us again. I was torn between ignoring her and darting downstairs so I didn't have to feel the obvious sexual tension in the room. It felt awkward.

Yuuri winced as he combed his fingers through his hair, untangling knots. "We should go."

I nodded my head, but he probably didn't see since he wasn't looking at me. "Y-yeah."

We were, we're we? We were about to have sex when everyone was home. We both walked out of the room without another word passing through our lips. When we reached the dining room, I avoided looking anyone in the eye for the fear of them somehow reading my mind to figure out what we were just doing. If any of them heard, they didn't say anything. Small talk almost instantly broke out, but I decided it was best to stay silent. The whole time I kept my left hand on my neck, hiding the hickey even though my hair could hide it perfectly. I glanced at Yuuri every few minutes to see him silently eating as well. Shori had to elbow him in the side when Shouma had Yuuri something and he didn't respond. After that, everyone assumed Yuuri had a lot on his mind and didn't direct to much of the conversation towards him. Miko had a curious spark in her eyes that promised she'd ask Yuuri what was wrong later. After dinner, we both excused ourselves and went back upstairs. Yuuri walked right into his room, but something caused he to stop at the doorway. An overwhelming abundance of nervousness erupted within me. I didn't quite understand why. I was fine walking into Yuuri's room before so why am I hesitating? I wanted Yuuri to be like that with me, so why? Why am I shaking so bad? Why do I feel like I'm going to puke?

"Wolf? Are you okay? You look pale, "Yuuri said, reaching out and touching my forehead.

I pushed his hand away. "I'm fine." I lied.

He looked hurt. "About earlier..."

"No, no. I wanted earlier. I really did. It's just..." I trailed off and looked towards the stairs where you could faintly hear Shouma and Miko talking to each other in the kitchen.

"Bad timing?" Yuuri filled in.

I nodded and took a deep breath before continuing. "But I want it. I want to...you know."

Yuuri blushed fiercely and he nodded. "Okay. We...we'll figure something out."

I couldn't look at him. "Let's just go into your room for now."

I didn't see it, but he had nodded again and he took my hand to lead me into his room. "Want to play a video game or something?" He paused and a big grin spread on his lips. "Only because it's too dark to teach you some baseball."

I sighed as he sat in front of the television in his room. He was never going to give up on doing that, was he? From the corner of my eye, I saw Yuuri's laptop. I hadn't touched it since this morning. "Can I use your laptop real quick while you're setting up?"

"Sure. Go ahead."

I grabbed his laptop and walked over to his head. I blushed as I saw the sheets torn in disarray. I hadn't noticed before how much we messed up the bed. I sat down at the foot of the bed and opened the laptop. The Twitter page was still opened from before. I refreshed the page and my eyes widened. I glanced around the room for my cell phone and found it on the floor. I sat the laptop on the bed and grabbed my phone. I dialed Gwendal's number as fast as I could. He answered quickly with a irritated grumble.

"Check mother's Twitter," I said.

"Why? What's wrong?" he demanded.

"I'm pretty sure she isn't kidnapped," I replied, exhausted,

Her update read: 'Finally heading home to Japan. What an exciting time I've had in L.A. the past few weeks! Can't wait to see my Wolfie! 3' Underneath was an attached picture of her standing in the L.A. airport. The only thing that disturbed me about the picture is that someone else had been holding her phone.

"Understood. We'll figure out what happened. Call us when she gets back," Gwendal said calmly.

As soon as Gwendal hung up, I dropped to my knees and tears leaked from my eyes. I was irritated and upset, but so very, very relieved. I silently hoped my relief wouldn't be premature. I wiped the tears from my eyes. Great. My headache would probably come back again. I just wanted to sleep and forget she ever disappeared.

* * *

><p><em>Not saying every guy does it, but everytime I see a tissue box in a boy's room, I always question it. Sometimes, I think I should rid these lewd thoughts from my mind, but then the world would be a whole lot more boring. <em>

_Behold! Yuuri's 'Moau' mode! When I first wrote this, I didn't have that in mind, but I think it kind of works out, yes? No, that doesn't mean Yuuri's going to have split personality. I just think it's interesting if he just gets caught up in the passion kind of like he does when 'Maou' mode flips on. Aggressive Yuuri = Maou mode (in case anyone is confused about what I'm writing about). This chapter kind of reminds me of the second episode of the first season when they are doing the duel and Wolfram's being stubborn and rude then Yuuri gets all moau-like and Wolf panics. Ah, nevermind. I'm only rambling._

_So what do you think? Is our dear Lady Cecilie in trouble or is she just fine? Will Wolfram get the chance to ask her about Shinou? Did anyone in the Shibuya household actually hear the sexy time going on in Yuuri's bedroom? Will Yuuri ever teach Wolfram baseball like my summary of this story suggests? I really should revise that. Find out in the next chapter!_

_Thanks for reading everyone!_


End file.
